Betrayal
by Ashleopard
Summary: About century after Kevin and his wife Leah met, the Cullen's are on their round trip back to Forks. The remaining pack worries what the new generation will bring while Kevin and Leah have more personal problems. Will this be simply an awkward change for their son, Kyle, or their daughter, Emily, or will there be something more mixed in? Sequel to Wanted.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There's a point in life when you're confident that you can look around and trust the people you see. You know each of the faces by heart and mind and you know you would give your life for theirs.

But what if this wasn't so?

Deep down inside, everyone is the complete opposite of everyone else. How much we let this show is our own decision. Whether we feel free to express our opinions or prefer to go with the flow and let what happens happen, it's up to us.

So when we finally do decide that it's time to be who we are, does that mean we embrace what we have become just as well? Even if it means becoming a monster? Even if it means hurting the people you love most above anyone else?

I suppose to answer that question the term monster would need to be defined. But as was already said, everyone has the right to choose what they wish to call themselves. Yet as we grow older we find that not everything is in brick.

There are two paths we can choose from. The path that will lead us to our happily ever after and the one that will turn us against everyone we know, everyone that's most dearly precious to us.

But what if your happily ever after hurt everyone else?

What if being who you are forced you to betray everyone you knew?


	2. Chapter 1

**Epic prologue… if I may say so myself…**

**And like I said, this is a sequel. You might want to check out the first one Wanted if you're new here. Just click on my profile and it'll show my stories...**

**But anyway, welcome back! I'm going to load this and the next chapter as quickly as possible, considering the real plot doesn't fall into place until next. And you'll notice this is shorter than most of my chapters, considering I didn't have too much going on. This was originally the prologue, so that should explain it, too. **

Part 1

**Kevin's POV**

I sat on the couch in our living room. It was brown and smelled of age, but it made me feel more at home. The log cabin-styled walls around me were the same as they'd always been and offered me comfort. I tapped my foot against the hard wooden floor as I waited.

There was a knock at the door. With supernatural speed, I was over there. I clicked it open to find a young man – probably 16 – waiting with an eager face. "Hey, Kevin!"

"Come on in, Seth," I offered. Obediently, he entered and had a seat where I'd just been. "I'll go get Leah. She's in the other room."

Walking down the hallway, I heard the floorboards creak under my weight. I really would hate to replace any of this house, but I guess it would have to happen eventually.

I opened the door to the bedroom which used to be called my own. I found Leah standing directly in the doorway behind, her arms crossed as she stared into the dark beyond.

Wrapping my arms around her stomach, I pulled her back into me. I pressed my mouth to her hair. "Leah," I whispered, "the babysitter's here."

Immediately, her hands moved down to my own and held them in a death lock. "Do we have to go?" she whimpered lightly.

"Yes," I cooed. "They'll be safe with Seth. Besides, you haven't phased in a few years. That's not reasonable, isn't it? What are you now, 23?

She grimaced at me before turning her head and nodding. "I guess you're right."

"I am?"

"Don't rub it in."

With a quick kiss I sent her down the hall to where Seth waited. Only then did I turn and look into the room myself.

In the confines of my old room slept two children. Mine and Leah's. A black-haired boy with brown eyes and a bronze-haired girl with green. The girl was a year older. She was named Emily. Leah's stunning cousin had died too soon at the age of 75. Sam hadn't been seen since.

The boy could already be a toddler for all I knew. He was large. If any vampires were in the area, I was sure he would live up to my legacy one day. Wolf style. Maybe the girl, too. It was hard to tell considering Leah was still the only girl ever to phase.

He was Kyle. It was a name Leah had personally chosen for reasons I'm not sure of.

Now I turned and walked out to where Leah was waiting at the door. Seth was on the couch, already making himself comfortable with the TV on low and a bag of chips in hand. "Don't eat all our chips," I warned him.

"Don't worry," he mumbled. "I won't."

I led Leah outside and into the nearby woods. "I hope he imprints someday," she sighed.

"Yes," I nodded. "So then when she dies he'll die and we can live happily forever after without him?"

"You know I don't mean it that way." She cast me her common snide glance that made me smile.

Wrapping her in my arms, I gave her a quick kiss. "Come on, Lee. It's time to phase. If we take long enough, Seth will be stuck there until Kyle wakes up in the morning."

Nodding, she took a step back. I did the same, summoning up my anger. It'd been so long since I'd phased… a good three years probably. At least now I looked 20 or old enough to have children. I wasn't sure how easy phasing again (and stopping the process of aging) would be.

Summoning my anger took a few minutes. Rustily, I forced it all into my wolf body. Come on Kevin… it shouldn't be this hard! I'd been phasing for just over a century now, this should be easy.

After a few minutes, I heard a rip. Yes! Glancing around, I felt my senses enhanced and a sense of freedom boiling inside me. I glanced to Leah who was still trembling. _Come on… Leah… _I urged silently.

With a roar, she leapt into a beautiful silver wolf that I hadn't seen in what felt like all too long. Her thoughts flooded through me. Everything she'd been thinking about the last two years that I hadn't been able to read went through my head. I smiled as I read it, letting her read my mind in turn.

Ever since the good portion of our packs had died away, we'd begun hearing each other's thoughts as if from the same pack. I guess we were now. The only people remaining from either of our packs were Jacob (who was off living with the Cullen's wherever that was), Seth, and Cohl (the only two wolves who hadn't imprinted eventually).

_It feels so nice again, _Leah sighed. _I'm never going to stop phasing. Ever._

_ I see you've gotten over your bitter hate of the wolf, _I snickered as we began running toward the Forks area of our territory. After Sam had disappeared we'd deleted the border. This was all our territory. Since Leah and I would be around forever to secure that the Cullen's were never harmed and no other vampires terrorized Fork's, there was no more need for it. The Treaty was almost a dead thought.

Speaking of the Cullen's, they'd be coming back soon. A century was there usual time span, right? _There's going to be a lot of werewolves around here soon, _I informed Leah.

_I hadn't realized that. _She cast me a smile. _Kevin, you're going to be an Alpha again!_

_ Hell, no! _I sighed. I remembered when I had been substitute Alpha. Not my finest moment.

_Hell, yes. You'll be the Alpha and I'll be the Beta._

_ That's if they come back and when, _I reminded her.

_They'll be back someday. If I had a nickel for every time I heard Esme say she loved Forks we'd still be living off that money._

I paused for a moment. _What do you think that means for Emily and Kyle?_

She hadn't thought of this yet. _If the time is right when the Cullen's come back, then this will be one strange family. _

_ No secrets! _I blinked. _I have a good way to scare them when they get older: 'Don't keep secrets from us. We will find out some day.'_

_ Besides, it'll be hard to fool our super senses._

Thinking back to what it was like before I'd begin phasing, I shuddered. Looking back I hadn't realized how blind or death I'd been. It was like I was handicapped.

That night we ran all the way around the Cullen house and Forks. Charlie's house had been modified numerous times over so it wasn't the same. But the Cullen house would always be as it was.

When we got home, dawn was breaking. Seth was asleep on the couch with Kyle beside/on him. He must've woken up in the middle of the night. I bent over and took him up in my arms which woke him up. He stared at me with wide brown eyes.

"You're going to be in the pack someday," I whispered as I rocked him gently. "Just like me."

Leah stood at my side, smiling down at Kyle. "I'll go wake Emily," she said as she left me in the room.

For whatever reason we'd waited, we now had two kids. Our own genes that would grow up in this supernatural world that we called home. I was afraid for them, but I knew that whatever was to happen was going to happen and there was no use fighting that.

**Short… so hopefully this next chapter loads fast enough. Happily ever after, right? Mehe. I'm too bad for that. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Now we can have some fun… TEENAGERS! YAY! XD**

Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

"Emily, Kyle, TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I heard my mother yell from across the tiny house.

"WE'RE COMING ALREADY!" I replied hastily as I grabbed my backpack and stormed out of my room. Down the hall and into the kitchen I found my mom – Leah Clark – already about to leave for her job. She never told my brother, Kyle, or I exactly what she did during the day, but it must make us good money.

Not that they cared for it enough to get a better house.

I hated this house. It was small and crowded and old. My dad – Kevin Clark – always told us we had plenty of money if we wanted to get a new house but the case had always been that he and mom loved this house too much to give it up. It had been in our family over a hundred years. I guess I should respect it… but that was harder than it seems.

My mom turned to look at me. "What are you standing around for?" she asked as she grabbed her brief case. "Let's go! In the car, now!"

"Kyle!" My dad yelled as he stormed down the hallway and past us into the living room. "Hurry up! This is why you can't stay up past 11:00!"

"ONE MINUTE!" I heard my brother's voice boom down the hall. Wow, this morning was worse than usual.

But, of course, Mom and Dad managed to make it even worse. "Lee, ready to go?" Dad asked as he bent over a few inches to give Mom a kiss.

"Ready as ever. I'm counting down the days," Mom smiled at him in that strange way I only saw Mom smile with him.

"Ew! Just trying to live a normal life here!" I screamed as I opened the door with a hard shove. I slammed it back into the house frame. I could already hear my Dad complaining about how we had to be gentler with the house.

I sat in the back seat passenger side with my arms crossed. I scowled and waited for the rest of my family to trip out the door. How was almost every single morning this hectic?

Not a minute later, Mom joined me in the car. She sat in the driver's seat as we waited for the boys. She exhaled loudly but seemed perfectly relaxed. There was one thing that baffled me about my parents. While I'd gone to my friend's house and seen their parents with gray hair and tons of dye, it would appear neither my mom nor dad ever changed. I'd scoured through family photos from all the way back to when I was a baby. They still appeared to be in their twenties.

Perhaps it bothered me more than it should, but it was a fair question to ask. I stared up at my mom now – her hand up and ruffling her pitch black hair. She looked tense. Then again, she almost always did. "Mom," I asked in almost a pleading voice, "will you please tell me what you and Dad do during the day?"

Her brown eyes turned back to me. "Emily, dear, we've been over this. K- I mean, your dad and I prefer to keep our jobs a secret."

"Will you tell me one day?" I asked.

She didn't even think about it. "Yes. In fact, we've got the date set. You can meet our employers, the Cullen's. They'll be coming to town in about a week."

"The Cullen's?" I probed.

"Yes, you remember Uncle Seth, don't you?" Mom asked me stupidly. Of course I knew who Uncle Seth was! Mom's brother who strangely still looked 16. "Well, Uncle Seth's friend Jacob Black lives with the Cullen's. They're a very large family, but they're good friends of ours. You'll enjoy meeting them when the time comes. Especially Emmett, he's always quick to make a joke."

I rolled my eyes as Mom feebly attempted to make up for everything she wasn't telling me. "What do you do for these mystical Cullen's?" I asked, hoping to learn something else.

She flashed me the kindest smile she could muster and laughed quietly as if I'd told a joke. "Emily, there are some things in this world you don't know," her gaze was serious now. "But when you're old enough, I promise I'll tell you."

Biting my lip, I nodded. The boys were coming. "Fine," I swallowed.

My mom smiled back at me, amused. "You're just like me when I was younger," she murmured quietly. "Before I met Kevin."

I didn't know what she was talking about. My mom and I were almost complete opposites. She was so easygoing most of the time… usually when Dad was around. Thinking about it she always became anxious and nervous when he was out of sight. Like now. As he stepped into the passenger seat, I saw her exhale and smile tenderly at him. "Hey, K," she said as if she hadn't seen him in a week, never mind a minute.

"Right here," Kyle said loudly as he sat to my left.

"Voice down!" I complained and glared at him. "You're louder than a speeding train!"

"I wish I were a speeding train, then I could run you over!"

"Shut up!" Dad growled at both of us, quieting us quickly. When Dad got mad, it wasn't pretty. He would at first let Mom take care of it. When Mom trembled and ran away he would yell at us for making her so upset. Then he would run off and comfort her. Usually they'd take a half hour before they got back. Then Mom was usually so ruffled up she would literally growl at us.

By the time I'd thought over all this, we were in front of the high school.

"Now, go!" Dad exclaimed. "Don't be late for classes!"

Kyle and I stumbled out of the car and began walking into school.

"Kyle, has Dad ever told you what he and Mom do for a living?" for unknown reasons I felt propelled to find this out today.

"Nope. You?"

"Mom told me that we'd be meeting their employers, but that was about it."

"Okay, well, see you at lunch." I said. He was a Freshmen while I was a Junior. We didn't see each other too much due to this which was probably a good thing.

There was something different about this family. I wasn't sure what, but I could feel it. And someday, I was going to find out exactly what it was.

**Kevin's POV**

"Emily asked about our job again," Leah stated as we drove away from the high school. "When did Jake say they were coming?"

"Saturday exactly." I answered her.

"Good," she paused for a moment, eyes on the road with unnecessary concentration. "Kevin, are we ever going to tell them what we are or what we do?"

"I hardly doubt that Kyle will start phasing afterwards." I replied. Two werewolf parents meant a werewolf son, right?

No, I didn't exactly want my children to phase. I wanted them to be happy. Stuck with minds linked to their parents wouldn't exactly be a great world to live in. But I was also hesitant about the dangers they would face if they became loyal members of the pack. The bloodthirsty vampires and the wrath of the Volturi at least.

Leah emphasized with my feelings easily. "What do you think about Emily?" her voice was hardly a whisper. She was more concerned for our daughter; probably because if she ever did phase it may be under similar circumstances to Leah's own phasing. Neither of us wanted to torture our daughter with the horror of being around 30 male werewolves – one including her brother.

"I think that there's a less chance the fever will hit Emily just due to the fact she's a girl, but there's always a chance. With you as her mother, I can easily say she'd bring a lot of pain to the pack." A devilish smile crossed my face, the one she would understand as my playful teasing.

Leah laughed at my response. Now we were pulling into the Cullen's driveway. Down through the wooded area. She parked the car and we stepped out, walking toward the house. Taking the key out of my pocket, I walked up to the front door, opened it, and walked in.

The scent of vampires had long since faded from the walls of the house. I glanced around, satisfied with the up-to-date, sturdy windows and ceiling. We walked into the kitchen. "Okay," I breathed to Leah. "We've kept it perfect over the years, now it's time to get it ready for living in."

"Yes," she agreed. "On Wednesday, we should start with grocery shopping. They were sending the extra money for that. It should arrive on Tuesday," she continued my thought.

"What about the cabin?" I asked. She'd talked to Carlisle over the phone. "Do they want that ready as well?"

"I don't know. They didn't say anything but better safe than sorry." We'd also made sure the cabin still stood. It was modern enough.

"We've got a lot to do in a week, let's get started." I told her. "Where should we begin?"

"Let's start in the garden," Leah told me. "Most of the flowers are beginning to bloom, but I want them to be perfect for Esme. I'll work on that. You can start weeding around the cabin – in the back area. It'd be a special surprise for Edward and Bella."

"On it, Lee." I gave her a kiss before running out to the cabin with werewolf speed. I jumped the river with a single bound.

After a few hours of perfecting the garden, I returned to see Leah was already done and dusting off every inch of the living room. There wasn't much considering we'd made a good life's living of caring for this house. $50 dollars a day. That's how we'd made our fortune. The best part of our deal was that they let us choose our own hours. Honestly, it was too kind of them, but after we'd decided to have Emily and Kyle, we hadn't had time for a real job.

Besides, it was nice to know that taking care of the house helped out the Cullen's for when they would return. I know how nice it is to return to a clean home after a long day – not that that was usually the case, though. At least not with our family.

I began polishing the counters. This reminded me – we should stock the bathroom. Things that regular human females would need and things that all of them would definitely need – such as shampoo and conditioner and lotions that Alice would like.

Making my way to the bathroom, I wiped down those counters. And the toilet that was never used. I turned on the shower. It worked. Flushed the toilet ran the sink. Okay… the water was working. I already knew the furnace worked, just as it had been for the last hundred years.

After hours of work, I sighed and began walking out toward the car. "Leah!" I exclaimed. "We've got to pick up Emily and Kyle!"

Before I knew it, she was at my side. "Want to drive or should I?" I asked her.

"You can. I'm tired." She climbed into the passenger's side.

I entered the driver's side and sat down, putting it into gear I began backing up. "So let's review our week," I said. "Tomorrow we'll polish the cars and make sure they have gas…"

"Edward is very fond of his Volvo," she put in.

"Wednesday we stock the kitchen."

"Important for the human act."

"What about Thursday?"

"Umm…" she thought for a moment. "Thursday we need to shop for bathroom supplies. If we have time we could do that on Wednesday too."

"Friday we can dust and take care of the flowers again." I put in.

"And Saturday they come home!" Leah finished our week. "There we go. We have a week!" I rolled my eyes.

We made small talk up until we pulled into the school. "Heaven help us," I prayed out loud.

"For the wrath of Emily," Leah mocked.

Leaning over, I gave her a quick kiss. She looked back at me. We were going to be running wolf tonight, I could tell by the look in her eyes. On the list of things that were not good about Kyle and Emily, the fact that they hated us being affectionate around them is the top thing.

As I heard them get into the car, I immediately inclined away from Leah. Ugh. Imprinting was a painful process in such cases.

With Emily and Kyle, we set off for home. No words were spoken yet, but I was sure that more were to come.

**Emily's POV**

It was a long ride home. When we did get there, I went straight to my room. This was the only place I really somewhat liked in this house. It was modern enough for me. For some reason, my parents were obsessed with wolves. The wolf calendar they'd gotten me for my birthday was hanging on the back of the door. My bed was next to the window. While my room was small, it made me feel safe. I covered the window with the deep purple curtains and began rummaging through my closet. It was small and hardly held all my clothes, but those weren't what I was looking at.

Taking out a box, I blew the dust off it and set in on my bed. I sat on my bed and began rummaging through the ancient photos.

Many of them were from when I was a baby. Dad and Mom and Uncle Seth ended up with me most of the time. Rarely there was Uncle Cohl. Uncle Cohl wasn't really related to us, but he did visit once and a while. The last time had been just over a year ago.

One picture showed me with a russet-skinned man I didn't recognize. I was about five years old. Flipping it over, I read: Emily with Uncle Jake.

So that was him… Jacob, who lived with the Cullen's. I hadn't realized I had so many Uncle's. The next picture showed my mom. She was in between Uncle Seth and Jacob. They all looked like they were siblings at a family reunion. Another picture showed Dad with Uncle Cohl. Between them, they held the picture of a yet another russet-skinned man hugging a bronze-skinned woman with black hair. The side of her face was horribly scarred. I flinched as I turned to read the back.

'Kevin and Cohl holding picture of Sam and Emily.' Flipping it back, I stared at the woman in the photo. _That _was Emily? Mom had always told me I was named after her cousin Emily Uley, but I'd never seen her. She died many years before I was born along with her husband Sam Uley.

The next picture puzzled me greatly. It was colored with age, the edges torn on spots. I handled it delicately as I inspected every detail. There were about 30 boys. All of them appeared to be messing around with each other. The only few I recognized were Sam and Emily who were in front of the group standing next to… I gasped. My dad. My dad was in this old paper. He looked only maybe a few years younger than his current age.

In his arms was a woman that resembled my mother. But she too was maybe a year younger.

After examining closely, I realized they weren't all men. There were several girls worked into the shot next to certain men whom they all either hugged or held the hand of. The back of this page read: 'The Pack and their Imprintees'.'

"What the heck?" I whispered as I flipped it again and stared at the people. Imprintees? What was an imprintee?

The next picture was already turned upside down. The back was labeled plainly: 'The Cullen Coven.' Supposing this meant the Cullen family, I turned it over to see who it was.

_(You should be able to figure this out, but for the next couple paragraphs when she's looking over the picture, these are the nicknames she gave the people. Carlisle is Blonde, Esme is Brunette, Edward is Bronze, Bella is Chocolate Brown, Jasper is Scars, Alice is Pixie, Emmett is Muscles', Rosalie is Goldie, Jacob is Jacob, and Renesmee is Jacob's Girl.) _

Several people were in the shot. In front was a beach blonde man. To his side formally, he held a brunette woman. Directly to the blonde's right was a bronze-haired man with hair styled strangely. Blonde had his hand on Bronze's shoulder. Bronze apparently was paying no attention to Blonde, but to the person he was hugging in front of him. It was a considerably short female with chocolate brown hair. She gazed back at the man so seductively I wanted to vomit. Her hands were rested on his around her waist

To the left of Blonde and the Brunette he held was a scary looking honey-blonde man. He had hair falling to about his jaws. His gaze was all for the girl that hugged him to his side as they posed. The girl at least had enough decency to look at the camera like Blonde. She smiled. Her hair was dark brown and stood out in clumps in a pixie-like way. The honey blonde man had scars all over his arms.

To the left of Scars and Pixie was a very large, scary-looking man with huge muscles. He smiled in a devilish way. His hair was army-cut like my dad's usually was and deep brown/black. His arm was wrapped around a girl with long, golden blonde hair. She was tall and slender, scaring me.

Finally, the last two people in the shot were to the right of Bronze and Chocolate Brown. It was Jacob – I recognized him immediately. He was standing beside a girl who was staring awkwardly at Bronze and Chocolate Brown, as if she were embarrassed by their behavior. Jacob's Girl's hair was bronze.

Looking at the picture in whole, I was chilled. Going from left to right, I made out the people. Jacob, Jacob's Girl, Chocolate Brown, Bronze, Blonde, Brunette, Scars, Pixie, Muscles', and Goldie. What scared me the most wasn't how pale all their skin was (except Jacob's) or the way they seemed all paired off, but it was their eyes.

Every single one of their eyes (Except Jacob and his girl) was golden butterscotch. Who had golden butterscotch eyes?

Another thing I noticed was the pendant they all bore. Around Jacob, Muscle's, Scar's, Bronze's, and Brunette's wrists was either a cuff or bracelet. Wrapping Chocolate Brown's, Pixie's, Golden Blonde's, and Jacob's Girl's necks was the pendant on a necklace.

Finally, Blonde had the pendant as a ring on his finger.

I'd seen that pendant before. My father wore it like a cuff and mother like a necklace. What did they call it? The Cullen Crest? I vaguely remember seeing Uncle Seth sporting it.

Only a few pictures were left. I picked through them, seeing no new faces. But the last one confused me more than anything I'd seen today.

Two wolves were in the shot. One was tan with darker patches of brown and sandy eyes. The second was silver with brown eyes and ginger dappling her head region. I didn't understand this picture at all. How had they gotten it? The tan wolf held his muzzle to the silver wolf and sat at her side as if he'd been posing. The silver wolf almost looked to be smiling and looking down like she was embarrassed.

What sort of strange parents had I been born to?

I put the pictures back in the box. As I was setting the box back up in the closet, I noticed something else high on the shelf that I hadn't seen before. Picking it up, I took it down and stared at the cover.

Quileute Legends

THE HISTORY OF THE SHAPE SHIFTER

BY LEAH CLARK

Staring at the cover, I cocked my head. My mother had written this? When? I opened to the first page to see the publishing date.

My breath caught in my throat.

2035?

But that was impossible! 2035 was nearly a hundred years ago! There must have been another Leah Clark back then, too.

Opening to a random page, I began reading.

Chapter 13

The Third Wife

One of the most inspirational stories to imprintee's everywhere is the story of the Third Wife. It is a tale of great courage and sacrifice. It tells those of us who possess no magical powers that we are still more than just the damsel in distress. We can be the hero as much as any werewolf.

The story of the Third Wife begins with Taha Aki. Taha Aki was one of the first Spirit Warriors at the time – as you have already learned. In his extended lifetime, he'd had three wives. Above all, the wife he loved most was the Third Wife.

Taha Aki quit phasing to raise a family and grow old with the Third Wife. But, one day, the warriors of the Quileute Tribe came across a creature. He looked like man, but he wasn't. He was cold as ice and hard as stone. He drank the blood of humans.

This was not to be tolerated. A long fight followed, killing several Spirit Warriors. But eventually, the teeth of the wolves were able to tear apart the hard skin. Yet only fire could truly kill the beast.

Many of the people lived in fear that this cold man had not been alone. They were right.

The cold man's mate came to the village to extract her revenge. Only so many people were old enough to phase within the society. The last Spirit Warrior – Taha Aki's oldest son – was killed in battle against the cold one.

Out of anger, Taha Aki phased to kill the cold one himself. But by this time, Taha Aki was old and tired. He never stood a chance against the cold one.

Seeing that Taha Aki had no chance of winning this fight alone, the Third Wife took action. Grabbing a knife from the body of Taha Aki's son, she stabbed herself.

The scent of blood threw off the cold one long enough for Taha Aki to kill her, but the Third Wife was dead. In grief, Taha Aki dragged her body into the woods. He was never seen again.

The Third Wife's courage was enough to save Taha Aki and the whole village from certain doom. Many cases since then involving Third Wife inspired actions have taken place, but those are stories for another Chapter.

I stared at the page for a moment after. Obviously I'd missed something. My fingers fumbled ahead to another page.

Summary – The Cold One

They stalk the shadows of death itself, keeping the secret from the pale faces. It is our job as shape shifters to protect the world from these monsters, but before any battles can take place, anyone must know their strengths or weaknesses.

Garlic, holy water, crosses, churches, sunlight, and nothing else like that affect them. The only way to kill a Cold One is to rip them apart and burn the pieces. Yet their skin is hard as stone and it takes but a great creature to accomplish such a task.

They can run faster than a speeding jet. They are stronger than any sort of machine ever built. Many of them bring a certain trait from their human life into their immortal life in which that sole trait is enhanced. Such examples are compassion, love, premonitions, sensibility to others, and even stubbornness.

To us – the shape shifter – the venom of a Cold One is toxic. If too much is injected or a wolf is too weak, he or she will die.

But even as horrible as they sound, not all Cold One's are bad.

If one has eyes of red, that means they drink human blood and are to be killed on the spot.

But rarely have there ever been a family of Cold One's that don't drink human blood, but animal blood. The side effect to this diet is eyes of golden.

The Cold One's aren't all bad and any fight with them can end up critically for you. Before challenging a Cold One, be sure to see what kind you are dealing with.

"Ugh…" I closed my eyes and shook my head. What the heck was I reading? Setting the book on my nightstand, I slipped under the covers of my bed. It wasn't bed time, but I didn't feel like staying up to ponder what I'd just read. It was so confusing… too much.

With that, I fell into a deep sleep.

**So back in Eclipse (the first time I read it) I was kinda pissed with Jacob so I might've kinda only skimmed through the Quileute Legends. If any of that is inaccurate, I apologize. **

**Anyway… a few confused kids are nothing. How to break the news? "Hey kids, you're kind of the children of two powerful – not to mention mythical – creatures." This is gonna be fun. XD**

**READ, WRITE, AND REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3

**So… I found a theme song for Leah. :D If you ever feel like it look up Begin Again by Taylor Swift. Good song.**

**Anyway… Kyle gets a little talking to and a shock. **

Part 3

**Kyle's POV**

I lay on the couch in the living room watching TV. I was well aware of my parents sitting on chair, Mom almost on top of Dad. I could hear them talking quietly to each other, glancing glances at me. I don't know why they were doing this. It was strange behavior – even for them.

"What?" I finally asked. It was driving me crazy! "What's going on?"

"It's almost bed time," Mom said matter-of-factly.

I glanced up at the clock just above the TV. It read 9:49. I don't know why but they insisted I was in bed by 10:00. Honestly! I was in high school. It made me wonder what sort of things they did after day…

Dad watched me for a moment. He looked like he could be just a year or two older than me. "Leah," he spoke, "I think it's time to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Suspicion rushed through me like blood.

Mom shot a glance at Dad. I could swear it seemed sometimes that they could read each other's minds or they knew what one another were thinking. It freaked me out a lot.

"Kyle, there's some… things we need to talk to you about." Mom said, not taking her eyes from Dad.

"Oh… no!" I exclaimed, catching where they were going. "You are _not_ about to give me the talk!"

They both began laughing as if I'd told a joke. "Of course not!" Mom said. Her eyes narrowed, as if she were sharing an inside joke with herself. "No, that's for _later._" Something about the way she said later scared me.

"We wanted to tell you about your ancestry." Dad chuckled, arm resting around Mom. "We've never told you the legends of our tribe."

"The Quileute's, yeah, I know. Small Indian Tribe. Not much to it," I shrugged.

"There's much more than that," Mom promised. They seemed to have rehearsed this just waiting for this moment. "Have you heard of stories of the Cold Ones or the Shape Shifters?"

"Nope."

"Well, the story begins thousands of years ago. But we're not going to go back that far," Dad said. "We'll begin telling you about the first encounter. The members of our tribe stumbled onto him – the Cold One – one day. He looked like a human, but he wasn't. He had skin hard as granite,"

"And cold as ice," Mom broke in. "He moved with unnatural speed and strength,"

"And his eyes were the red of blood," back to Dad. This was getting confusing.

"The people of our tribe were not helpless against this man, for we had a power," Mom smiled lightly as she spoke with unpronounced appreciation. "We had the power to shift into the shape of a very large, very powerful wolf."

"The Cold Man killed two women in the tribe that didn't have the gene of the Shape Shifter. With great anger, he was pursued by every Shape Shifter. He killed two of us before we had even reached him. Eventually the teeth of the wolf were able to rip the Cold Man to pieces,"

"But only fire would truly kill him. The members of our tribe worried that the Cold Man didn't live alone." Mom was baring her teeth. That wasn't weird at all. "They were right."

"Over the next hundred years, more Cold Men have roamed the earth. It was the job of the Shape Shifter to kill them – therefore ensuring safe, healthy lives to the Pale Faces – or humans." Dad smiled at calling humans 'Pale Faces.'

"It wasn't until one generation just over a century ago that an important discovery was made. Not all Cold Ones were bad. Only the ones with crimson eyes that drank human blood were bad. There was another type of Cold Ones. They drank animal blood and had golden eyes. These Cold Ones were not bad. They didn't want to kill humans, but to protect them."

"The Pack of werewolves split up. One half went to protect the family of Cold Ones. The other half stayed to fight against them. This caused terrible fighting within the packs." Dad seemed to be leaving a lot of stuff out.

There was a pause in the story. "And what was the whole point of this?" I asked.

"We just thought it was time you knew. The legends influence our future-" Mom said.

"And seal our past." Dad concluded. "Don't push them aside as stories. The Legends are true."

"If you say so," I sighed. Honestly, I didn't like how they were filling my head with these outrageous stories.

"Now, off to bed!" Mom said briskly as she stood up.

Dad nodded, smiling. "We'll tell you more about the legends another time."

"I'll be looking forward to it." I lied.

"Bed!"

"I'm going!" Why were they always so anxious that I be in bed so swiftly?

Making my way to my room at the end of the hall, I closed my door loudly and sighed. My room was newer than the rest of the house. It had been added shortly after I was born. It was still small and simple. All the rooms were. My bed was on the wall farthest from my window. The window was locked shut and shielded by royal blue curtains.

Kneeling beside the window, I peeked outside. I still was trying to piece together why they'd told me the stories now. Why not when I was three and probably would've believed them?

As I stared out, I could swear I saw something move. Something big. Not big, gigantic. Bigger than any bear. What was it?

A wolf?

Great. "Good job, Kyle," I sighed to myself. "Letting little kid stories get to your head."

I settled into bed, not caring to stay up any later. I would probably end up hallucinating more fairy tales.

But that night, my dreams were haunted. By creatures that stood like statues but had golden eyes. As I watched the eyes changed from butterscotch to crimson. The creature moved; its mouth opened to reveal rows of teeth. A clear liquid dripped from the teeth and flew into the air as it hissed

I was about to run for my life out of fear of this creature when a snarl broke out behind me. I turned to see not one, not two, but four gigantic wolves standing. The fur along their backs stood up as they roared at the stone creature.

The wolf that seemed to be in the lead was large. Its fur was tan spotted darker throughout. Its eyes were haunting sandy. I knew those eyes…

A wolf stood directly at the shoulder of the tan wolf. It was silver with brown dappled along its head. It had brown eyes. I was sure I recognized those eyes!

The two wolves flanking further behind the first two – a midnight blue one and sandy one – also seemed familiar in ways I could put my finger on. Before I could inspect this detail, the blue and sandy wolves lunged toward the stone creature.

Just as they reached it, both the two wolves and the stone creature disappeared into thin air, leaving me alone with the tan and silver wolves. But suddenly, they weren't wolves. I was standing in front of Mom and Dad just where the wolves had been. They smiled at me.

Dad held up his hand in a summoning way. As he did so, two other men joined him. I knew them. It was Uncle Seth and Uncle Cohl! They nodded to Dad before taking his side like the wolves had stood.

"The Legends are true," Dad's words from earlier echoed around me. I turned to find another wolf in front of me. Where were they all coming from? This one was strange. It was sandy with large patches of silver overpowering its back especially. It had eyes that were rich brown.

I took a step away from it to realize I wasn't looking at another wolf, but into a mirror. A very large mirror. I looked down at myself. I was still a human in my clothes, thankfully. But why was I reflecting a wolf?

Turning around to look at my parents, I couldn't find them. In their place was darkness and several pairs of golden eyes staring out at me. Sunlight suddenly lit the space and I found people attached to the eyes. But… they were sparkling! One was blonde. He stood next to a long-haired brunette carelessly.

Another blonde one had his arm protectively wrapped around a short black-haired girl. A long-haired golden female was leaning against a tall curly-haired man. A man with hair in every which way was hugging a long-haired brunette.

They were all the same… but different. They looked made of stone until they occasionally blinked.

But instead of disappearing or changing as the rest of the dream had been doing, more creatures joined them. The four wolves were back; the same ones as earlier. The tan one stood next to the bleach blonde creature as if they both held authority. Now another wolf came out. I didn't recognize him. He was russet brown. At his side was a bronze-haired woman with brown eyes.

They all looked at me. It was like they were waiting for me. "The Legends are true," the words repeated. This time it wasn't my dad's voice, but numerous voices that came from nowhere in particular.

The world began spinning around me, the people going past me in turn. I blinked and attempted to see clearly, but it was all a blur of faces. Faces… faces….

A long howl erupted into my thoughts. Suddenly, all the faces were gone. My eyes fluttered awake. I was in my bed. The howl was coming from outside.

Panicking, I ran to the window and threw it open, taking in the cold air in huge gasps. The howl was clearer out here. I listened, not believing what I was hearing. After that dream – nightmare – it all seemed too real.

I watched the tree line with a scowl. Where were they? Where were the wolves? I didn't know. It didn't matter, did it? That dream had been thanks to Mom and Dad playing with my imagination before bed. That was it.

But it felt like something more.

I felt like the dream was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't comprehend it. At least, not yet.

Slowly, I clambered out the window. I had to find out what was howling. It sounded fairly close.

The forest was dense and dark. I could hardly see. The howls were out here; hardly a mile I would guess.

Thankfully, I was fairly good at gym. I ran that mile in a few minutes.

The howling had faded away by now, but that wasn't about to stop me. I could hear shuffling up ahead. Taking into a sprint, I made my way straight for the shuffling.

I broke out into a clearing to find two very large, very scary wolves. In the moonlight, it was hard to see them, but I could just pick up a hint of their pelts. Tan and silver… just like the wolves from my dream.

Instead of running, I stood there like a statue. What did I know about wolves? They're more afraid of you then you are of them? Yes… what else? Don't run… but that both of those were for regular wolves? What did a run-in with mutant wolves call for?

They both turned to look at me, eyes watching my every movement. They didn't seem surprised that I was here. I was beginning to calm down a little –regaining my wit – when they both looked at each other. This kept on for a long minute. I was almost sure they were talking to each other, but how?

There was movement behind me. I jumped to find it was two more wolves, still, the same ones from my dream. Was I still dreaming? I pinched myself. Nope.

The midnight blue wolf began snarling at me, stalking toward me like I was his prey. The sandy wolf made a weird noise – chuckling? Was this wolf chuckling? His eyes glowed as if he were amused before he also began advancing, snarling as well.

A bark from behind had me on edge, glancing between both sets of wolves. The silver wolf was snarling, not at me, but at the other two wolves. The tan wolf rolled his eyes. At the silver wolf's snarl, the blue wolf cut off and whimpered with his ears to his head. The sandy wolf leapt past me so he was beside the silver wolf, giving her ear a quick nip as if they were old friends. The silver wolf rolled her eyes and appeared to mumble something under her breath.

No, I was going crazy. Wolves couldn't chuckle, or roll their eyes, or snicker, or pretend to be scary, or joke around, or mumble under their breath. They were wolves for crying out loud!

But then what was going on?

**Kevin's POV**

_Cohl, _I sighed, _stand up. _

Cohl stood up from his hunched position. Leah was watching Seth kindly now that he had apologized.

But now what? Kyle was standing in between all of us. He looked about ready to run. _Surround him! _I ordered as I took a few steps away from Kyle around Leah.

Cohl fanned out from the other side. Seth and Leah did the same. There was no way Kyle was going to get past us. _Pack, what should we do?_

_ Since the Cullen's are coming back, _Cohl struggled to think straight, _then he's going to learn anyway. We should all just phase back now._

_ No! _Leah roared. Her wolf gave a small snarl, causing Kyle to flinch. _He'll see two naked men, his dad and his mom! Do you know just _how _scarring that would be? I mean, seeing my brother is bad enough!_

_ He'll see it eventually, _Seth reasoned.

_No, _I agreed with Leah. _We want to do it slowly, make it gradual. It hurts more to fall off a cliff than to stumble down a hill, correct?_

Seth rolled his eyes. _None of us have fallen over cliffs, Kevin._

_ I have, _Leah growled. _It is _very _painful. _

_ So we should just let him go? _Cohl asked.

_Yes, _I nodded my head. Poor Kyle looked just about to faint as I did this gesture.

"Umm…" Kyle stuttered. "Nice… nice doggie?"

With that, all of us began laughing. The bewildered look that crossed Kyle's face didn't help. Cohl snorted with laughter. "W-w-what are y-you d-d-d-oing?" he gulped.

Wagging my tail, I yipped quietly so Kyle turned to face me. _Don't worry guys, I've got this._

They all agreed silently and stepped back. Only I advanced toward him very slowly. _Kyle, I know you can't hear me, but you know me. _I thought very quietly. I bowed my head, ears flat as I approached him. _Remember what we taught you about dealing with wolves? I promise we'll tell you about how to deal with giant wolves soon. Just hold out your hand to me._

He stared at me with wide eyes. Oh boy, didn't he inherit any of my courage? A few snorts from everyone sounded at that comment. I rolled my eyes, returning them to Kyle quickly. With a light whimper, I slumped into a crouch so I only lay about as tall as his waist. My ears were flat. This was irritating; I hated showing submission, considering I was the Alpha.

Finally, Kyle began extending his hand in a fist. I used all my will not to react with friendly werewolf speed. Instead, I sniffed it gently as any dog would. Ugh. Giving in to my dog instinct is _annoying. _Terribly so. Then I licked his hand in a kindly gesture.

Blach! I would have to nag him about washing his hands more often.

I began standing up as I was not willing to bend down any longer. I made sure to keep my head and ears low, though. I didn't want to scare him. My tail wagged gently and I whimpered, motioning toward my forehead.

Kyle gently reached out and rubbed my forehead. It felt good. I smiled and panted lightly, tail thumping against the ground. Once he pulled his hand away, I stood tall and smiled down at him. He seemed uncomfortable with this probably facing fact that wolves didn't smile, but he held his ground.

_Okay. Leah, come up here. He's actually smarter than we worried he wouldn't be._

Leah rolled her eyes but stepped forward with a proud air. She sniffed his face gently, causing Kyle to recoil. Eventually, he came to settle around her, too.

This process was repeated with Cohl and Seth until he seemed relaxed. _Now, we'd better run him home. He needs his sleep for tomorrow, _I reasoned. _Who wants to carry him?_

_ Me! _Seth exclaimed with a yip from his wolf. _I can, I can! I haven't carried anyone before, it must be fun! _

_I think Kevin should do it, _Leah said. _He trusts Kevin more than you._

_ I agree with Leah, _Cohl nodded. Kyle's head was flicking back and forth as he watched our silent communication. _The boy knows he can trust Kevin even if he doesn't know who Kevin is._

_ It's settled, then. _I couldn't help being a hint pleased as I lay down and glanced at Kyle meaningfully. _Hey, someone give the guy a hint, will ya? _

_ On it! _Leah beamed as she walked straight up behind Kyle and gave him a light nudge in my direction. He complained loudly with a gasp. He was obviously thinking about running.

_Push him on, quick! Before he starts running! _I ordered.

_With pleasure! _Cohl laughed as his teeth gently caught Kyle's shirt. Kyle yelped and tried to free himself.

_I said push, not pickup. _I glared at Cohl.

_All the same, he's on your back, _Cohl smirked as he set Kyle down as if I were a horse. Before Kyle could jump off, I stood. He clenched my fur between his fists.

_There. It's time to get him home. Care to join me? _I began walking, making sure he could hang on. He was firmly set in place. It felt great, being able to share this experience with him even if he didn't understand what was happening. _We could take him for a little round-trip run..._

Leah glared at me. _He needs sleep, Kevin…_

_ Daw, what can go wrong with a little run? _Seth asked, his paws itching. _It'll just tire him out even more!_

_ Yup! _Cohl approved.

Leah growled. _Fine, but you all owe me one. _

Without pausing to think again, I rocketed forward with a sudden blast of energy. Kyle cried out once in surprise as I moved with unnatural speed. _It's funny, _I laughed, _to think he'll be running this fast someday._

_Yes! _Seth replied.

Kyle's clutch on my fur painfully increased as I reached a solid run. I sent a lively glance in Leah's direction. _How about a sprint around to the Cullen's house? It'll be sure to confuse him when we take him to meet the family on Saturday._

_ Hell yeah! _Cohl gave a soft howl, causing Kyle to freeze. _I'm all for it! The more confusing it is pre phase the better it is afterwards. The reactions are humorous, especially when they piece together what has happened. _

_ Amen to that! _Seth laughed.

_All in favor howl. _Me, quickly accompanied by the boys began howling loudly. Leah joined after a moment. Kyle trembled once before giving a loud whoop. That made me proud. I smiled and gave a whine of appreciation.

The house appeared in a short few minutes. With the river up ahead, I went into a full-blown sprint. Kyle braced himself, as if I was going to miss the other side! With a grunt, I launched myself from the muddy bank, trying my best to ignore the log cabin behind us.

"Woah," Kyle mumbled as we neared the mansion Leah and I'd been tending to for the last over a hundred years.

I couldn't help a small smile as I ducked my head, allowing Kyle to slide off. With a thump, he landed on his feet. "Where are we?" he asked.

_The Cullen's house, _Seth smiled and answered him, not that it was necessary. _I haven't been here in a good few decades! Missed this place. It's like a second home. _

_ Yeah, the only thing missing is the vampire stink. _Cohl's laugh surprised Kyle once again.

_I never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss coming home to meet their stink, _Leah sighed. _After so many years of smelling it, it almost doesn't feel the same without it. _

_ Four days, _I said happily. _Four days and they'll return. _It was quite odd, the bond we'd formed with the Cullen Coven. As I thought this, I was hyperaware of the Cullen Cuff wresting around my wrist. Leah had her necklace on as well. Each of the accessories was a hint tighter but were meant for us to phase in.

There was a click. A familiar mind I hadn't heard in well over a week joined ours. _Well, well, well, look who's sneaking around late at night! _

_ Jake! _Seth and Leah thought in sync. I smiled as I heard his 'voice.' Cohl let out an excited yip. We all turned to look in the direction we'd pinpointed as to where his mind was coming from. Seeing all the wolves turn, Kyle tried staring into the pitch black forest. He couldn't see as well as us, of course, but he should be able to sight the russet wolf that had just made his way over the river.

Kyle tensed as Jacob made his way up to meet us. _Seth! Leah! You two are looking good! Kevin, long time no see. Cohl, _he nodded his head formally with a smile. _And… this must be Kyle! I haven't seen him since he was one_!

As Jacob's appraising gaze inspected Kyle, he flinched away. "Umm…." He swallowed.

Jacob turned to look at us. _Should we phase? _

_ No, he'll learn soon enough. _Leah growled gently at our dear friend.

_Anyway, how's Nessie? _Seth asked. He'd always been fond of the little girl.

Jacob glared at me. _Not a little girl anymore, _he stated. _Ness's been fully grown since the early 2000's. We've been a couple since she was 13. She's very beautiful now; _he brought up a mental image of her earlier today. _The Cullen's just wanted me to come and check the place out. It's looking nice, smells better than last time too. _

_ Thanks, _Leah laughed quietly. _You should see Emily! She's turning into a nice young lady. We're not sure if we should be expecting her to phase but you never know. _She brought up a mental picture of Emily.

_I look forward to seeing her and all of you in human form! You're going to be there Saturday, correct?_

_ Wouldn't miss it for the world! _Seth let out a small howl/bark. Kyle jumped.

_I'm sorry, Jake, it was really nice seeing you again, _Leah smiled, _but we've got to get Kyle home. He needs sleep._

_ Oh, of course! _Jacob nodded. _Mind if I run with you? All the vampires have been especially excited lately. I don't want to stick around for that. _

_ Sure you can. Wanta carry Kyle? _I offered. The place he had pinched my skin still hurt.

_If he'll trust me. _Jacob replied.

Bowing his head to Kyle, Jacob crouched down so Kyle could climb onto him.

After slight hesitation, Kyle did climb onto Jake. _Let's go! _I let out a small howl that was joined by all the others. Leading the way, we leapt the river and sprinted for home.

In a matter of minutes, we were there. _It's time I get going, _Seth yawned.

_Me too, _Cohl agreed.

_I'm bushed. Leah? _I asked.

_Same. We'll have to be extra quiet when sneaking back through the window, though. _She pointed to Kyle; perched upon Jacob's back.

_I should be getting back before Ness gets too anxious. _Jacob slid Kyle off his back. _Off you go, Kid, you'll be running with us soon enough. _

Kyle stared at the window before him in amazement. "Errrr… thanks?" he shrugged before climbing back into his room.

_Bye!_

_ See ya tomorrow! _

_ Ugh… still 100 miles to run before I get home… _

_ Bye, _I sighed as two of the five minds clicked off. Nibbling Leah's ear, I began trotting around the house. _Let's go, Lee, before something else can happen._

_ Like a rouge vampire coming out of nowhere? _Leah laughed, remembering last night.

_Exactly. That brute got away somehow… but we haven't got time to hunt him down now. We could still use a few extra paws._ I snapped my jaws. _I can hardly wait for the next batch. We might have some more action besides a few annoying vampires. _

_ Here, here! _She laughed. _The last interesting thing that happened around here was when the four-vampire coven came to town. That was some severe action! _She lashed her neck forward and bit an invisible vampire.

As we made it around the house and to our window, I phased. I didn't struggle quickly into my clothes, there was no rush. Of course when more people started coming, I would probably need to be a little faster for their mental health. No one here was being annoyed. Scratch that, I don't think Jacob had phased yet. Well, he'd read worse things from us.

Leah joined me, changing into her tank top and shorts. We jumped through our window. It was miserable, still having to rely on windows, but if we weren't sneaking out it didn't feel right. Besides, we couldn't walk through the front door with Kyle still awake.

I lay down in bed, Leah beside me. "Night, Leah," I gave her a small kiss before closing my eyes.

"Night, Kevin."

There couldn't be a better life for me.

**And another thing… my computer apparently now has a curfew so I can't turn it on past 9:00 at night until I get my dad to change it. Kind of pissed so if I'm even slower than usual it's called me trying desperately to divide my time and failing. Might have to resort to a notebook…. (and we all know how annoying that can be!)**

** Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**It might be awhile until I update again… busy. Please be patient! Thanks. :D**

Part 4 Emily

**Leah's POV**

I woke up to find Kevin snoring gently to my right. I couldn't help but smiling as I glanced at the alarm clock. 7:15. Dammit, I had to make sure Emily and Kyle were getting ready for school. "K," I sighed sleepily, "K, we need to get up."

Kevin grunted, rolling over away from me. "Sleeping," he mumbled.

I laughed and gave him a sharp jerk. "Come on. We get to go take care of the cars." That was all I had to say. Kevin was particularly fond of Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche. If we could somehow make sure they were still running, we'd be in good shape for Saturday.

Before I could speak again, Kevin was up. "Let's go!" he rumbled, putting a shirt and pants on.

I laughed, sitting up. Within a few minutes, I'd put my work clothes on. I opened the door to Emily's room. "Em," I said quietly. "Em, it's time to wake up."

She grunted, just like Kevin had. I smiled. "Come on, time for school." I walked up to her bed. In her grasp was a book. I was surprised. Emily wasn't the kind of student to fall asleep reading a book before bed. But when I inspected closer, I saw I was wrong.

It was the book of Quileute Legends I'd written so long ago. "Emily," I gulped, where did you find this?"

Immediately, she was alert. "Oh… it was up in my closet," she said. "I was looking through it. Someone with the same name as you wrote it. Must've been an ancestor."

"Yes…" I replied. "Ancestor. Now, it's almost time to go. You still need to dress and shower."

Then I went to Kyle's room, a smirk playing across my composure. "Kyle," I sang in an unusual way. "Kyle, time to get up."

He bolted to sit upright, short hair sticking up like mad and eyes wide. He had dark shadows under his eyes and panted heavily as if I had woken him from a nightmare. "Are you okay?" I couldn't hide the laugh in my voice.

"Yes… I just had two very wacky dreams!" he huffed in an exclamation. "But… dreams. Ya know, just dreams." He'd calmed down now and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay," I laughed lightly. "Anyway, it's almost time for school. Get ready."

Half an hour later, it was nearly the same as the morning before. We were all yelling and clambering into the car. Only this time, Kevin and I got there first. I made it to the passenger's seat. "Cars," I sighed as I buckled in. "All day. Yay."

Kevin was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt like the mechanics did in movies. As I inspected this, he gave me a crooked smile. He cocked his eyebrow and leaned over to give me a quick kiss. "Not alone," he reminded me as the car door opened. I immediately heard Kyle give an annoyed groan.

"Quiet," I growled at him as I sat back in the seat. After all we'd done for him last night – let him stay up way past his bed time and even took him to meet his Uncle Jacob – and this is what he does for us in return? Well, I guess the least we could do now was follow his wishes. When his phasing came, it would mean he'd be seeing much worse than what he complained about now. I fidgeted, already embarrassed.

I heard Kevin chuckle as he saw me blushing and guessed what I was thinking about. After so much time we could almost read each other's thoughts in and out of wolf form. I cast him a quick glare while Emily and Kyle stared at us like we were crazy.

Kevin drove faster than usual so we were nearly at three quarters of the speed we'd run last night. Emily shot him a signature Leah look, baffled and irritated by the drastic change in speed. Kyle didn't look too startled, probably comparing it to the run last night.

"Okay, now have a good day at school and we'll pick you up right afterwards. Tonight if everything goes well we'll order a pizza for dinner," Kevin said.

I smiled. "Uncle Cohl and Uncle Seth are coming over for dinner so make sure your homework's done and rooms are picked up."

"'Kay!" they answered in sync as they left and headed into the school building, completely unaware of the changes about to occur later this week.

"Let's go, Kevin," I leaned back into my seat with a sigh. "Full speed ahead! I've always enjoyed driving that Porsche…"

"Now the Jeep, that's a real piece of work," Kevin interfered. "I'll say the red sports car is nice, and so is the Mercedes, but the Jeep is awesome."

"And the Volvo," I added. "You love Edward's Volvo!"

I still didn't understand why the Cullen's had left their cars with us. I know Edward had wanted a brand new Volvo, and Alice had grown tired of her Porsche after a few years, but they'd told us we could take them off their hands. We'd promised to have them good as new when they would return. With the link to Jacob's thoughts, we'd done pretty well in preserving them. Seth had a soft spot for the Mercedes and Cohl would take the Jeep any day. I was the only one who truly loved the Porsche besides Alice.

After five minutes of arguing, we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Kevin jumped out and I raced him to the garage. I beat him, of course, thanks to the fact I'm still the fastest werewolf. He could tell I was thinking that and stated, "But a new generation's coming along, Lee, you never know if one will have some sort of super speed."

I rolled my eyes. "As if! You just wish you could run faster than the she-wolf."

"You might not be the only she-wolf for long."

Oh, right. The next generation. I'd been bracing myself for a whole packful of boys and their disturbing thought process for the last 50 years at least. I simply hoped that if a girl were to phase, it wouldn't be Emily. She had enough trouble getting along with us as it is.

But then again, phasing (and mostly the imprinting part of that…) had helped change my view on life. The werewolf gene wasn't a bother, it was a treasure; a gift. I hadn't believed it when Jacob imprinted and his view point changed. After personally imprinting, it had become so much clearer. Enjoy the time you have with your loved ones. Cherish the ones that'll never leave you. It sounded so far out of context from my other philosophy that it had nearly shocked Seth (who stayed alive to be a part of our family and had the slightest hopes of imprinting someday).

Kevin and I worked on the Mercedes first; knowing Carlisle would need a car. These ones were old but they would bring back good memories.

We took it out for a test drive. It worked fine. We got back and did the same thing with the Jeep and Porsche.

We were working on the Volvo, when we were interrupted by a loud howl coming from La Push area. "Seth," Kevin growled with a scowl on his face. "He sounds like he's in trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

I threw off my tank top and shorts, not bothering with my shoes or anything else. _Rip._ Okay, I would regret that later. Kevin did the same but only managed to get out of his pants as another howl sounded in a panic-stricken manner.

_Great, _Kevin sighed. _We'll be picking up Emily and Kyle in shorts._

_ I have a tank top,_ I reminded him.

_Good. _

_ Guys!_ Seth whimpered. _Remember that rouge we chased off a few nights ago?_

_ Yeah,_ Kevin and I growled in sync.

_He brought a few of his friends to say hi…_

_ Where?_ Kevin ordered. I loved it when he sounded so Alphaey.

_Here! Now! Have you guys read _any_ of my thoughts?_

_ Oh…_ I located him, realizing he was surrounded by five vampires. That was not good… well, we had been hoping for action. Here it was!

As he thought, Cohl jumped down to Seth's side, teeth bared and lashing. I zoned in on Cohl's thoughts. He was imagining different ways to decapitate them all.

_Give us 30 second, _I told them. _We'll be there._

_I hope we'll make it that long…_ Seth whined. He was thinking about outrunning them, but Cohl pointed out how useless that would be.

_OWCH! _Searing pain seized up my right hind leg, causing me to limp. Kevin was doing the same.

_Who got hurt? _I asked, not thinking to check myself.

_ME! _Cohl roared as he tried to make his broken leg heal even faster. _YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M GOING TO…_

_ Cohl, no! _Seth wailed.

Too late…

Cohl had taken a swipe at the vampire who'd struck him. The vampire had dodged easily and dealt him another blow to his shoulder, nearly making Kevin and I falter in our stride. Now Seth had tried to put himself between Cohl and the vampire and broke his left foreleg. Christ, how could they be so _stupid?_

I put on my extra speed, leaving Kevin a good ten feet behind to complain. I flew over a ridge and found myself landing on a very tall, strong vampire with red eyes. _Die! _I shouted and tore off his head in a liquid motion.

What I didn't realize was that there was a vampire behind me. He jumped and grabbed my right foreleg. There was a crack and pain spanned up through me accompanied by a liquid that must've been venom. _Dammit!_

We were getting beat, bad.

Luckily, this was the point Kevin came to our rescue. The first vampire in his reach was torn in the matter of a second. The second on met the same fate, but not before dealing Kevin a bite.

Only two leeches remained. One was the original from the other night. He sent a spiraling punch at Kevin, causing Kevin to fall back. By the ache in his jaw, I could tell it was broken.

Before I could move to attack now that I had some use of my broken leg back, the vampires were gone. Seeing they were outnumbered, they ran. We couldn't run after them. Seth and I had broken arms, Cohl had broken his leg and shoulder. Kevin had a serious blow to the jaw… great. Just great.

We blinked a few seconds before Seth spoke. _Seeing as that was all kinda my fault, the pizzas on me tonight._

_ Here's the plan,_ Kevin sighed, trying not to give in to the pain. _I'll go grab the Porsche and drive us all to the Cullen's, considering none of you can run over 30 miles an hour in wolf form now. We'll fix you up, pick up the kids, and go home to eat pizza._

_ Sounds like a deal, _I sighed. Two hours of sleep had finally caught up to me. I was tired. _We can't hunt down those leeches until tomorrow at least, but even that's no good. Kevin and I are now backed up on our schedule. We still need to work on the Volvo and Rosalie's car… and Jasper's bike. _

_ We'll help you tomorrow, _Cohl offered.

_That'd be mighty fine of you._

Kevin was already driving back in the Porsche. It was faster than our family's car, that was for sure. _Phase, we need to be ready,_ Cohl said.

_Dammit! My clothes… _I'd left them on the Cullen's driveway. What use were they there?

_I think Kevin's got them, _Seth assured me as he phased. He put his pants on, holding his arm at an awkward angle. Cohl would have a little more trouble.

As Seth theorized, Kevin pulled up and threw me my tank top and shorts. I phased gratefully into them, but had a little trouble getting the top on.

I went over to help Cohl who had phased. For my mentality they'd slipped his pants on. Thank goodness. No matter how much I saw it I still didn't like it.

I opened the door for them with my good arm. My right arm wasn't in pain as much as it was useless. Cohl was having more pain issues than Seth, Kevin or I. That probably was thanks to the two injuries.

Unfortunately, thanks to the bites we had received, our rapid healing wasn't going to be so rapid. Maybe a few extra more hours to wait. Great.

We got to the Cullen's house. Kevin treated our breaks, taking an ice pack for his jaw and using a cup to spit into. I heard him cussing under his breath. It aggravated him because he couldn't talk without slurring the words. I found it quite amusing. Cohl had a sling for his shoulder and a cast for his leg. Seth and I received casts and splints. Kevin got us all ice packs as well.

"K," I asked eventually as he was getting Cohl set up in Emmett's jeep, "what time is it?"

He glanced at his watch. "Crap! Emily and Kyle will be getting out of school now." He had Cohl sprawled along the entire back seat. "Seth, can you ride in the back area?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed as he jumped over the back seat and into the trunk area. "Where'll the kids sit?" he asked. I took my place in the passenger side.

"With you," Kevin laughed. "It's a shame the Cullen's couldn't have a Mini Van!"

We made little small talk as we drove to the school; mostly planning what we were going to tell the two teenagers what had happened. _"Oh, well, you see, we were just dealing with some soul-draining vampires – nothing to worry about – and they bit us so it'll take a day for the breaks to heal but oh, it's nothing."_

When we pulled into the parking lot (where Emily and Kyle were already waiting) I saw Kyle's eyes bulge out. Emily's jaw dropped. Too bad that hadn't seen the people inside yet…

Emily noticed first. "Why's Uncle Cohl taking up the whole back seat?"

"Oh, he broke his leg and shoulder. He needs to keep still," I explained as if it were truly nothing. "You have to sit in the back with Seth."

"Why are you driving this Jeep?" Kyle whistled.

"Cauf ith has a twunk yu con bth fit intho," Kevin attempted to speak.

"What happened to you?" Emily asked in a small shriek.

"Bwoke mi jaow," Kevin growled as he spit into the cup, holding the icepack up to his mouth again.

Emily and Seth clambered into the back, surprised to see Seth and his broken arm. "What about him?" Kyle asked.

"Broke his arm," I sighed. "Same here," I showed them the cast.

Emily fixed Kevin and me in a scowl. "What were you_ doing?"_

"Learning to pick on people our own size," Cohl laughed lightly. "We definitely need to start looking for bigger people to pick on."

After that, the ride was pretty silent.

**I just felt like making things awkward and difficult for the pack. XD Poor Kevin… poor me… so hard to write and read him. XD 'Till next time! And surprise: Next Chapter, we have a new werewolf. And the Cullen's are coming back in a few updates. Yay! :D Mind reading vampire Edward! LOVE EDWARD. Anyway… bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay… I know I just said it'd take a while to update again so I decided I'll post as many chapters as I can just tonight. I might get through one more… if I'm lucky. So… new werewolf!**

Part 5

**Emily's POV**

My parents were officially crazy.

I mean, what the hell?! They drop us off at school, don't tell us where they're going (not that they ever have) and returned wounded with two uncles that can hardly move! They tell us they've all broken bones but they'll heal in a day or two. I've been to health class. I know better than to believe that.

And worst of all, they won't tell us what happened. _"We were learning to pick on people our own size… We definitely need to find bigger people to pick on…"_ what kind of crap were they giving us?

We got home. "How yowr awm?" Dad asked Uncle Seth. His jaw was set crooked, but he seemed to be speaking better. He spit into the cup again, a regular habit I was finding quite irritating.

"Better than your jaw," Uncle Seth joked as he flexed his fingers that stuck out of the cast. "I wasn't bitten like you or Leah, and Cohl got it worse, I should heal faster than any of you." He seemed to be bragging.

"If we suffer, you suffer with us," Mom seemed to be reminding him of something.

"What were you saying about getting _bitten?_" Kyle asked. Huh, I'd completely missed the odd context there.

No one replied. Instead, Dad got out of the car. "Lee, gow geht da cowch weady. Feth, elp me ge' Co'l outa back. Kith, go do homewok."

_(Just to make it easier to read, I'll tell you. "Lee, go get the couch ready. Seth, help me get Cohl out of the back. Kids, go do your homework.")_

"We don't have homework," Kyle and I said in sync.

"Den gow 'elp yer mowther. Swee bwoke 'er wite hawand and twust me, swee _hathes _wusing 'er weft 'and. Wast 'ime see bwoke 'er wite ha'd I swear I hadta," he cut off as if he were about to say something secret.

_("Then go help your mother. She broke her right hand and trust me, she _hates _using her left hand. Last time she broke her right hand I swear I had to,")_

_ "Last time?" _I quoted.

"Nevewrmwind," he growled and spit into the cup. "Go 'elp Weah."

(_You can probably read that but just in case… "Never mind. Go help Leah.")_

Jumping out of the car, I rolled my eyes. "Don't eat!" Uncle Seth yelled. "Pizza's on me! I'll order it after…" he broke off in a grunt as he apparently began helping Dad get Uncle Cohl out of the car.

Kyle and I entered the house to find Mom getting the couch set up for Uncle Cohl. "Idiotic, bull-brained wolf just couldn't wait for help," she was grumbling under her breath. "No! He had to have all the glory so he leaps up and gets beat up!"

"You okay, Mom?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"Yes," she didn't look at us. "Go hold the door for your father," she growled.

She didn't need to tell us twice.

Dad came in with Uncle Seth carrying an annoyed Uncle Cohl. "Honestly, I can walk," he was muttering.

"Iwf wu widn't 'ava bwoken 'eg, wes oo culd." Dad retorted.

_("If you didn't have a broken leg, yes you could,")_

The set Uncle Cohl on the couch. In the other room, I heard Uncle Seth ordering pizza. He didn't even ask what kind!

"So, kids," Uncle Cohl said in a cool tone – as if he didn't have a worry in the world – "how was school?"

"Boring," I sighed.

"Not as interesting as your day," said Kyle suspiciously.

Uncle Cohl looked ready to say something when Seth walked into the room and looked over everyone. "Pizza's coming, and I've got doctor's orders," he smirked and held up a piece of paper.

"Seth," Mom complained, "they're going to be here any day, you didn't need to go ahead and bother them!"

"Relax, it's not like they're asleep or nothing." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm good to go. Leah, you've got to keep some heat on yours; apparently it helps fight infection."

Mom nodded and walked into the kitchen to replace her ice pack. I was wondering who they were talking about.

"Cohl, Carlisle wants you to stay off your feet until at least midnight tonight. No phasing or crap like that. And I ordered a no mushrooms for you 'cause I remember you complaining yesterday about 'em. Honestly, I don't think we had to hear the whole rant."

Cohl snarled but nodded.

"And Kevin," Uncle Seth appeared amused almost, "Carlisle laughed and said to keep using that cup. Heat would make it feel worse so you can keep the ice pack on. It won't make the venom disappear faster or slower. Plus, he wanted to add a quick thank you for checking the cabin. Bells and Edward look forward to seeing it again. Jake and Nessie are coming early; tomorrow, in fact. They heard about our mishap and didn't want to take any chances of that happening again. I mean, someone has to be around for the next generation."

Dad nodded, spitting into the cup. "Thaths guwd," he growled. "Nettie and Fake wiw bwee a gweat exwansion of owr pawk. Whew will tey bwe stwaying?"

_("That's good; Nessie and Jake will be a great expansion of our pack. Where will they be staying?")_

"Er… Jake wanted to know if he could crash here. They would be quiet and I told 'em that the house wasn't quite ready for inhabitants."

"Chweck."

I listened silently, not even curious anymore. If we needed to know, they would tell us.

The doorbell rang. I quickly stood up and opened it to find several pizzas waiting for us. I took them and set them on the coffee table to wait for Uncle Seth to pay.

"Here we go," Uncle Seth approached the table. "A pepperoni for Leah; everything but mushrooms for Cohl," the threw full boxes of medium sized pizzas at them as he spoke. "Extra cheese, pepperoni, and green pepper for Kevin; sausage for Kyle; pepperoni for Emily; and extra cheese and garlic for me."

My jaw gaped as I received a full pizza. "But- hey- mistake?"

Seth looked at me. "Did I get it wrong?"

"Um… no… but…" I stuttered. A whole pizza?

He shrugged. "Good. Enjoy." He glanced mischievously up at Mom. "I got garlic!"

Mom rolled her eyes. "I thought the joy of it would've gotten over you by now."

"Never gets old," he took a large bite.

I ate two pieces happily. They were good. To my amazement, Uncle's Cohl and Seth, Dad, and Kyle had finished the whole pizza by this point. Mom had half done. Did they have high metabolisms or what, they sure ate like it.

A cell phone rang. My mom glanced at the phone. "I'll be in the kitchen," she grumbled, leaving me alone with all four of the monstrous boys. Ugh. Yay.

**Leah's POV**

The caller ID was unknown. I scowled and walked into the kitchen so I was alone before clicking the phone open. This simple task was complicated by the stupid cast. Stupid leech…

"Hello?"

"Kevin Clark?"

"This is his wife, Leah."

"Leah, good!" I recognized the voice, but only scarcely. "It's Claire Uley, your cousin."

"Claire!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering. The great granddaughter of Sam and Emily Uley and sister of Wayne Uley. "Claire, it's been so long!" I suddenly frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's… it's Wayne…" her voice quivered. "He's… snarling at me and… trembling and… I'm scared. You… you and Kevin… used to tell us… about… the Legends… and I thought…. I don't know what to think…"

"Stop," I ordered with a little more force than meant. "It's okay. You've called the right people. We're on our way over now." I snapped the phone shut.

Ugh. I should've known! Those 5 reeking leeches started the fever! Just four more days was all they had to wait but no! And now we're wounded and weak and there's a dangerous wolf on the loose.

I stormed into the living room, immediately catching the attention of the three wolves. "Waf wong?"

"It's Wayne Uley," I snarled. "He's caught _mono._ Claire's scared stiff, come. We've got to get there before the situation gets messy."

Seth was on his feet, ready to go. "No time to waste!" he was… cheerful. I glared harshly at him. Just because he was the only one recovered he was happy. Ugh. Sometimes I hated him so much…

Cohl was struggling to stand. "Noh," Kevin ordered. "Stay. We 'll twake careo'w it. Yown nwo condwition two wun. Way 'ith 'ids."

_("No; stay. We'll take care of it. You're in no condition to run. Stay with the kids.")_

Cohl growled, but nodded under Alpha's orders.

Seth was at the door. He flung it open. "What car?"

"Jheep."

"But…" Emily stumbled, "if he had mono… there isn't much you can do to help him, is there?"

Emily was too much like me. She noticed the littler things and always wanted to know what was really going on. I almost smiled thinking about it. Her question didn't slow our preparations as I threw off my outer coat; leaving me in my tank top and shorts with a hair tie wrapped around my wrist. I'd let my hair grow out a little even though it meant a fuzzy wolf form.

Seth threw off his shirt and ran outside to wait by the Jeep. Kevin growled after him with a glance at Emily. "Wif ee's gof mwono den we cawn at weast wo ower and welp Waire."

_("If he's got mono then then the least we can do is go over and help Claire.")_

Not waiting for her to ask any more questions (or to give Wayne a chance to get mad at Claire and tear down the house) we rushed outside. Kevin emptied his cup. "Back," he growled at Seth who had seated himself in the passenger side. Seth rolled his eyes and did so, letting me take my place.

Claire and Wayne shared their childhood home just a few miles from us. We would've run (hadn't we been trying to heal from a recent battle) but in this case maybe driving was better. The house was fairly secluded by a quarter mile of wood. That would help if we couldn't get him too far away from the house.

Kevin was grumbling to himself under his breath in such a slurred way I couldn't understand. Taking the few extra minutes and putting them to use, I freed my arm of the cast and tested it gingerly. It was nearly healed and hardly felt odd when I clutched the seat which I was sitting upon. The vampire venom must've worn off.

We pulled to a stop in front of the old log cabin house. Claire was pacing anxiously outside, but seemed surprised by our arrival. "You came!" she breathed, tears rolling down her face. "I… I was worried you'd think I'd gone mad…"

"Not the least bit," Seth promised. "We were expecting such situations to arise around now anyway."

Stopping the small-talk, Kevin asked, "Wewref Wawne?"

Inspecting Kevin for a minute, Claire replied, "He's in his room snarling to himself over all the tiny things I do and how they make him mad."

"'Eth, 'um'on. E, 'ait owf ere."

(_"Seth, come on. Lee, wait out here.")_

They disappeared into the house. Claire was staring at me in awe. "So… what' really going on?"

"The Legends… you may never have believed them, but they are true," I explained quietly as I crossed my arms. I cringed at the tingling sensation that rushed through my broken arm. "Cold ones are in the area. The fever is setting in. It was expected that Wayne would be one of the first to phase. You two are – after all – the descendants of Sam."

I smiled as I thought of Sam. After Kevin and I saved his life, he'd given us his full support. I had never realized how much I'd missed Sam after he left me for Emily. It was a relief to love him as a friend in an uncomplicated manner.

"You knew all along, then," she whispered. Claire stared off into the woods. "You haven't changed since last time we saw you years ago. So… that means you must be older than you let on. Exactly how old are you?"

"Hard to say," I laughed. "How about we put it as I dated your great grandfather when I was in my final years of high school. But when we turned 20, the Cold One's came. Sam was gone for a time. When he came back to me, my cousin Emily was visiting. I took him out back to see her.

"Sam and Emily had met before then, but it being his first time seeing her after becoming a shape-shifter, he imprinted on her. He broke up with me after that and you can guess what that all led to." I waved my hands, gesturing to now as the present.

Claire didn't speak. Instead, we both listened to the ruckus rising in the house. A few growls erupted and there was the sound of something breaking. I tensed, preparing to do what I could to help. Wayne must've been taking this harder than usual.

I was correct. There was the sound of something being shoved as Wayne was thrown outside. I hadn't seen him since he was little; it was a shock now. He was very muscular and as big as Kevin (or Sam). He glared at Kevin, teeth bared and head hunched to his shoulders. He had black hair that was sitting in messy clumps along his head.

Seth tried to walk out of the doorway to Wayne, but Kevin held out his arm to block Seth. He watched Wayne calmly. "Wayne, swettle down!" he ordered.

Wayne was obviously too far past the point of doing such a thing. He was trembling violently. Kevin took a few steps toward him; putting himself dangerously close to the enraged werewolf. "Kevin," I warned.

Kevin didn't reply and instead continued toward Wayne. He threw off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and neat, buff arms and – oh, shut up, Leah!

Wayne began panting heavily. I could nearly see the anger boiling inside him. A trill of fear shot through me. Kevin was far too close. It was dangerous. He could get hurt there!

"Don't freak," I muttered to Claire and I began taking off my shorts.

"Wha-"

I threw off my shirt and phased as to not give anyone the chance to see me. With a heavy thud, I landed on four paws. Pain shot up my right arm, causing me to stumble momentarily as I regained my balance. I was vaguely aware of Claire stumbling away from me in panic.

Letting out a gurgling snarl, I began stalking toward where Wayne was about to phase in front of Kevin. An instinct that I hadn't felt in a long while surged through my senses. It was the one that told me I had to protect Kevin's life with my own.

The fur on my hackles stood and my head was lowered in an attack stance. _Take one step closer to Kevin… I dare you! Phase on Kevin… I dare you! You mess with him, you mess with _me._ Who's afraid of the big bad wolf now? You should be._

Wayne had turned. The moment he saw me, he froze. Well, nearly froze. It was like when Seth had phased. He didn't phase out of anger. He phased out of the shock of seeing me phase. Wayne was trembling harder, obviously about to phase. The shock I'd just given him should do the trick.

So, before he could transform, I grabbed him by his shoulder and chucked him behind me like he was a hot potato. And a good thing I did, too, because the second he reached the ground, a flurry of fur and legs exploded.

_Holy crap! What the hell… WOLF! GIANT WOLF! What the… why… is it… they… THEY'RE ALL STARING AT ME. My head feels weird. Claire, Claire, HELP! _His wolf let out a few barks as he looked at Claire. She was watching him in dumbfounded amazement.

Baring my teeth a glimmer, my wolf snarled. _Wayne, SHUT UP. Look at yourself. That might answer a few things._

_ Holy crap on a cracker! That wolf is TALKING TO ME! I must be dead… I gotta be…_

I rolled my eyes. Not the most original thing ever thought. _You're not dead._

_ IT CAN READ MY THOUGHTS. I'M DOOOOOOMED!_

_ God, I can't deal with this. _I gave Kevin a skeptical look. _Send him to the loony bin. He doesn't understand a single thing I'm thinking._

_ WOAHHHHH DID I JUST HEAR THE WOLF THINK?! It… it sounds like Cousin Leah!_

_ Finally, _I sighed dramatically, _some sense. I was worried you'd never realize. _

Only now did I take the time to inspect Wayne's wolf. It was small but with huge paws. Its fur was the color of gravel with small flecks of white throughout. Hmm… how did Sam's descendant turn out such an odd color? Sam had had a black coat himself.

Hearing me thinking this and being utterly confused, Wayne glanced down at himself. I braced myself by putting my ears to my head; not that it would help.

_SHIT! I'M A WOLF! I'M A FREAKING GINORMOUS WOLF! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

_ Oh my God stop screaming! _I pleaded. _The legends are true. You are a werewolf. Cool? You are the descendant of Sam Uley. He was in the last generation of werewolves to phase and so was I and Kevin and Seth and Cohl who is currently absent. Please give me a chance to explain before you panic again._

_ Ummm…_

_ Good. So you can hear my thoughts and I yours. It's a wolf thing; wolf telepathy. Cool, right? Yeah, no. Not really. You'll live immortally as long as you continue phasing into your wolf. That is why the four of us are over a hundred years old and still looking sharp. _

_ But-_

Seeing his train of thought, I answered his unspoken question. _Yes, Kevin and I are married. No, it was not intentional. It's a wolf thing called imprinting. It can happen at any time. It's when a wolf meets his/her soulmate in which case they'll become deeply devoted to that person. Kevin and I coincidently imprinted on each other. _

Wayne sunk to his legs, shivering. The shock of the moment was sinking into him and his thoughts were trembling incoherently. I turned tail to him so I was facing Kevin, Seth, and Claire. Bowing my head I stooped to Kevin's level and gave him a lick with my huge tongue.

He laughed and glanced back to Claire and Seth whom both looked a little unhooked. "If okway. We's 'ine."

Seth sighed in relief. Claire stared at Wayne. "What… what happens now?" she turned her eyes to me tremulously.

"I'll wase," Kevin said. "We nweeds two twalk tow daw Alphwa." He glanced meaningfully at me and I nodded as I walked back to my clothes. I slithered back into human size and put them on hastily.

A loud rip told me Kevin had phased and was soon followed by an irritated grunt. I laughed loudly. "What?" Claire asked.

"Kevin phased in his clothes," Seth joined me.

"_Again."_ I finished. "You think Mister No-Clothes would get it by now."

We watched as Kevin advanced patiently toward Wayne who snapped and growled at him. Kevin gave Wayne a warning snarl and held his head high. Obviously Wayne thought he had some sort of dominance after his great grandfather's rule. Wayne growled threateningly in return.

"Claire, step back," Seth ordered, pushing the human away from the wolves who were facing off. Kevin's hackles were raised. Wayne kept his position. At most he was up to Kevin's jawline. He would be clumsy do to his lack of know-how in his wolf body and his large paws. Besides, Kevin could handle numerous thoughts from other people. Just Kevin's thoughts would confuse Wayne.

But we were all reminded painfully of the one weakness Kevin had. His broken jaw. He went to snap his teeth which ended in a sharp, slurred cry of pain.

As Kevin's jaw hurt, Wayne was affected as well. He paws at his muzzle; not used to feeling other's pain.

"I think we've got it under control, now," I told Claire as Wayne whimpered and kept his head low. "It's instinct he'll have trouble with. Since Sam was Alpha he'll have a few issues getting over that, but it'll turn out fine in the end.

Kevin watched Wayne for a few minutes. I noticed Wayne concentrating deeply. "Claire, go get clothes. Wayne's phasing back. He'll want to have something to phase into."

Claire, obviously wary of seeing her brother naked, ran off into the house. I crossed my arms and braced myself, squinting cautiously at the gravel wolf. "Get this over with…" I sighed. It would be better to get over this fear for the sake of the next generation. Seth was also waiting timidly.

Claire walked out and gave us the clothes before retreating quickly. "Tell me when it's over…" she said and retreated to the house.

Not 30 seconds later, a human appeared in Wayne's place. To my great satisfaction, I didn't react to the sight of him at all. Not even a flinch or grimace. Seth didn't look queasy until Kevin phased as well. Then he turned away even though he'd seen Kevin at least a thousand times before.

"I'll go… get you clothes…" Seth said as he walked inside.

Kevin put on his shirt that at least he had taken off. Wayne looked up at him and froze with wide, shocked eyes as he stared at us. Then he looked down at himself. To my relief, he yelped and tried to hide from us.

"Cwothes own," Kevin threw him a pair of shorts which Wayne obediently and gratefully slid into. When Seth brought out another pair of shorts for Kevin, the tension in the air seemed to dissolve. "Now, Weth, owdewr a cweese pwizza. Wayne, cwome own. We gowin howme."

Wayne blinked as if he couldn't comprehend what we were saying. Seth was walking away with his phone in hand. "You want me to what? Come home with you? But… but…"

Kevin growled at him. "Weah, twell Cowl we're cowmin 'ome."

Dialing the phone, I left the two of them to work things out. I dialed home. Emily answered. "Mom? Where are you?"

"Claire and Wayne's" I answered. "Emmy, can I please talk to Uncle Cohl?"

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. I smiled; it made me proud that she inherited my attitude. "Fine. Here he is."

"How did it go?" Cohl immediately asked. His voice was dripping with excitement.

"Fine. Remember how we said Wayne had mono?"

"Yup."

"Tell the kids it was a false alarm and that he's coming to spend the night with us."

Cohl gave a short howl in anticipation. "On it! Love ya, Lee!" he snapped the phone shut.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Love me because I bring a wild and dangerous creature home."

Everyone was waiting in the Jeep. As I climbed in the passenger side, Seth was saying, "And don't phase in the car. It's not our car and if you do you're going to have a creature stronger than you extremely mad at you."

I laughed quietly as we drove down the dark road.

In a few short minutes, we'd be home.

In a few short hours, we'd be seeing Jake and Nessie.

In a few short days, the Cullen's would be home.

In a few short weeks, things would be getting harry.

**And we'll see when the new chapter comes out. Either today, tomorrow, or a week or two. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Cullen's! Yeah so this probably really is my last quick update.**

Part 6 Emily

**Emily's POV**

"KIDS, SETH, WAYNE, JAKE, NESSIE, IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"We're coming, Mom!" I yelled as I glanced across my room. In the mirror, I looked ready to go. With that in mind, I stood up and ran to the living room.

A small group was already forming. Mom, Dad, Kyle, Cousin Wayne (who was staying with us), and Uncle Seth (who had stayed overnight) were waiting. Now the only people left were Jacob Black and Renesmee Carlie (friends of Mom who'd been spending the last few nights).

They appeared. As I saw Renesmee, I couldn't help but remember that picture I'd seen where I'd referred to her as Jacob's Girl. Jacob swung his arm around Renesmee protectively as he smiled at her. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he released Renesmee to walk over to Dad.

All the adults appeared to be bursting happy today. Dad gave Jacob a wide smile. Jacob returned it and reflected it to Mom and Seth. Only Wayne appeared unhappy. "What's so great about the Cullen's?" he complained again.

Mom shot him a withering look. "We told you… remember? Now, suck it up. This is a happy time for all of us."

Wayne grumbled something that caused Jacob and Dad to growl at him. Immediately ignoring Cousin Wayne, Dad exclaimed, "Let's go, in the car! The Cullen's will be home any minute!"

I was at the back of the long line of people walking outside. One look at the car and Dad turned to look at us. "Who wants to run?" he asked.

Wayne grunted and was accompanied by Jacob, Renesmee, and Seth. That meant… great. A car ride with Mom, Kyle, and Dad.

"I'll run, too!" Mom smiled brightly at Dad who looked about ready to object but said nothing.

"Fine. Okay, meet you later." Dad sighed regretfully before exchanging a kiss and long glance at Mom. Then, he climbed into the car. Without waiting for him to get irritated, Kyle and I clambered in after him.

The drive was about ten minutes of Dad tapping on the wheel and grumbling to himself. "Dad," I asked as we were passing through a town, "where do the Cullen's live, exactly?"

"Just outside Forks," he told me. "They live back in the woods. And, I guess it's high time you two know, we've been making a living by making sure their house is in perfect order since the last time they left."

"That's it?" Kyle burst out. "But… but that's like a maid!"

"No," Dad growled, "it's like being a helpful friend that gets paid. Besides, you'll see it was no easy task. We also had to care for the cabin on the other side of the river. It was a lot to all keep together."

Five more minutes. We were driving down a long road that didn't look like a road in the forest. It was nearly overgrown. "Dad," I shivered, "are you sure this is right?"

"Yes," he was irritable. "I've only been coming here the last… all too long."

"What will you do now that the Cullen's are back?" Kyle asked.

Dad glanced back at Kyle through the mirror. "Um… don't know yet. Tell you soon."

I waited another minute doubtfully until I saw what appeared to be a meadow approaching. I was wrong. It was a large yard with a house… no… a mansion. A huge, monstrous mansion greeted us.

As Dad had said, there was a river some ways to the side of it and just visible on the horizon, a cabin outlined against the trees. Kyle looked as flabbergasted as I was feeling. His mouth hung open. Dad kept glancing back at him warily.

I opened the car door to exit and found myself face-to-face with Seth, Mom, Jacob, Renesmee, and Wayne. "Wa-" I gasped. "How… you… run?"

They smiled at me (except Wayne who looked like he was being forced to come here) and waited for Dad. Dad walked up and gave Mom a hug as if he hadn't seen her in forever. "I don't like it…" he growled.

"Relax," she replied. "I'm not going to fall off a cliff again…"

And that is the point in any conversation that I turn away and don't ask.

"They're almost here," Jacob said suddenly. Renesmee's face lit up as did everyone else, except mine, Wayne, and Kyle's.

A few minutes passed. I lost interest and was watching the tree line, when someone tapped my shoulder. It was Mom. "Emmy, they're here."

I hadn't heard anyone approach. I turned to find several people standing just a few yards away. When had they appeared there?

Before anything, Jacob and Renesmee moved back to join the ranks of the mysterious Cullen's. The girl I recognized from the picture that I'd called Chocolate Brown greeted them with hugs. Bronze smiled and nodded to Jacob and gave Renesmee an appraising glance. Renesmee smiled and put her hand up to his cheek.

Dad had found his way to Blonde. Blonde shook his hand and looked around the landscape before talking again. Mom was talking to Pixie and Scars. Uncle Seth had was standing beside Muscles' and making large motions with his hands. They both began laughing loudly.

Uncle Cohl had just joined Bronze, Chocolate Brown, Jacob and Renesmee. Cousin Wayne held back and glared at the lot of them. Kyle was staring at them with extreme confusion.

"Emily!" Mom yelled, "Come over here!"

Obediently, I sulked over to where Mom was talking to Pixie and Scars. "This is Alice and Jasper," she told me properly.

"Hello…"

"Hi, Emily!" Alice smiled and leaned forward to give me a big hug that took me off guard. Jasper watched me carefully, as if checking I wasn't going to hurt Alice or something. Hmpth… talk about overprotective. "It's nice to finally meet you! Jake and everyone have told us so much. I haven't seen you since you were… three."

"Yes… I don't remember, sorry. But I found a picture." I looked over both of them carefully. They looked about the exact same as the picture.

"Well, it's nice to see you none the less! Kevin and Leah talk so much about you kids."

"Funny, they never talk about you."

Alice shrugged and glanced back up at Jasper again. I turned around to see Renesmee had walked up behind me. "Come on, Emily," she said, "you need to meet my cousin, Bella and her boyfriend Edward."

I nodded. In the last few days I'd grown to respect Renesmee. She didn't bother me when I wanted to be alone. She kindly talked to me when and answered my questions without avoiding them like my parents always did.

Renesmee lead me over to where Chocolate Brown and Bronze were still talking to Jacob. Jacob and Chocolate Brown appeared deep in a conversation while Bronze watched as if mildly amused.

"Bella, Edward, this is Emily!"

I made a mental note to call them by their real names and not what I'd made up for them. Renesmee took a few steps ahead to stand beside Jacob. "Hi," I said a bit more friendly than I'd been for Alice and Jasper.

"Hello, Emily!" Bella smiled at me. Her voice strangely sounded familiar.

"So, you are Renesmee's cousin?" I asked. That explained why they resembled each other in a few ways.

"Yes," Bella answered. "And as Renesmee's already told you, this is my boyfriend Edward."

"But-" I stopped talking. If Renesmee was Bella's cousin then how come she appeared to be related to Edward as well?

Edward's smile faded to a grim one as he glanced meaningfully at Bella who glanced at Renesmee who glanced at Jacob. It was all like one quick movement from one person. Strange. So my family wasn't the only one.

"Umm… have you met Rosalie and Emmett?" Renesmee asked. She took a step forward to lead me in the other direction. I turned around with a sigh. Still more people to meet.

Renesmee waved her hand wildly to get Muscles' and Goldie's attention. "Go on, then," she gave me a slight push toward them. Uncle Seth turned from his conversation with Muscles' and smiled widely.

"And here's Emily," Seth said. Kyle was standing beside him as well. "You r'member her? She's grown up a good deal since last time you were here!"

Muscles' held out his hand with a wacky grin. "Emmett McCarty," he slurred. "Bella's brother. And this is Rosy… Rosalie." He pulled Goldie closer to him so I could see.

I nodded silently.

Emmett's attention flickered back to Seth. "So you were saying that Kevin broke his jaw?" he began laughing.

"Yes!" Seth exclaimed. "He couldn't talk right for two days."

"Did you find the-"

Uncle Seth shook his head, a scowl breaking his composure. "One day… we'll need to wait for a few more members than just Wayne to join, though. Maybe Kyle. Right, huh?" he glanced at Kyle.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

Instead of answering, the three continued on in a confusing conversation. I turned to find myself face to face with the last two Cullen's. Good. I couldn't take too many more of these introductions. They were Carlisle and Esme.

After meeting them, I stood back a few feet and watched the group. Kyle joined me. A few minutes later, Mom, Dad, Uncle Seth, Uncle Cohl, and Cousin Wayne came to join us. We all looked at the Cullen's.

"How are they all related?" I heard Kyle ask Mom quietly.

"It's quite simple," Esme replied. How had she heard him?

"Esme and I are the parents," Carlisle said.

"Edward is my nephew," Esme continued.

"Bella is my girlfriend," Edward smiled.

"Renesmee is my cousin," Bella listed.

"Jacob is my boyfriend." Renesmee concluded.

"Alice is my twin sister," Edward continued.

"Emmett is my brother," Bella said.

"Rosalie is my girlfriend," Emmett chuckled.

"And Jasper is my cousin." Rosalie finished.

"Bella and mine's Mum died when we were little," Emmett said.

"So we had to live with Renesmee and her mom, our Aunt." Said Bella.

"My mom died, so the three of us moved in the Bella's boyfriend's family."

"My parents orphaned Alice and me," Edward said simply.

"So our Aunt Esme took us in with Carlisle," Alice stated.

"It's similar with Jasper and I," said Rosalie. "Our parents died. Emmett was my boyfriend-"

"-so we took her and Jasper in." Esme smiled.

"And I was homeless," Jacob said, "when the Cullen's offered me shelter."

"And that's how it works," Carlisle said as if it were all that simple.

My mind was reeling. "Okay…" I said. "I get it." Nope.

Edward smiled down at Bella. "Do we need to repeat any of that, Emily?"

"No…" I lied.

"Good," Rosalie sighed. "It's a mouthful."

"The Cullen's will be attending school here in Forks," Mom said.

"That's… cool," Kyle stated. Since Mom and Dad wanted us to be friendly, he attempted further conversation. "So… you guys like school at all?"

"Bella and I are superb at Biology," Edward smiled.

"Oh… so you'll be in honors or AP…" Kyle asked with a sincere slight edge of interest.

"Of course not!" Bella exclaimed. "What fun would that be?"

And I was done trying to make conversation with the gold-eye freaks… and Jacob and Renesmee.

Turning around, I began wandering out toward where the woods were waiting. I couldn't go further than the river, so I began moving down it.

A few quiet footsteps told me someone was following me. I dashed around to see that instead of being a few feet back the person was right in front of me. I jumped with a yelp. "Holy crap! What the- Renesmee?"

In front of me stood the bronze-haired brown-eyed girl. She smiled gently at me. "Sorry to spook you, Emily. Please, call me Nessie."

"Gotcha, Nessie…" I shrugged. That name felt weird.

"Anyway, I was talking to your parents. We all have something we need to tell you and they decided it'd be better if you heard it from me."

I nodded.

"Do you mind if Jake comes along? I think he'll help you through the shock."

"Nope… don't mind…" I said. She'd probably be happier with Jacob anyway.

Renesmee waved her hand in the air and Jacob came sprinting over with a happy puppy-dog smile on his face.

We started walking and didn't stop for a few minutes. Then, Renesmee turned to me with Jacob in a synchronized motion. The house and all other civilization was out of sight.

"Well?" I asked.

"Emily, you don't live in the world you thought you did," Renesmee began. "This place humans call home is home to more than just them and other animals."

"Your parents never let you watch horror movies, have they?" Jacob asked.

"No," I replied. "They just thought I'd get scared." Anger flared up inside me. Me? Scared? Humph. As if.

"They didn't think you'd be scared," Renesmee corrected me gently. "They didn't want you to get the wrong ideas."

"Two powerful races of semi-humans are currently known to mankind. Everyone thought they were mythical… but they aren't."

A shiver ran up my spine. "Well, what are they?"

Renesmee spoke again in a quiet, cryptic voice. "Vampires,"

"And werewolves."

I stared at them for a moment without blinking. They were joking. They had to be. Why the hell would they fill my head with this crap? I had trusted Renesmee and this is how she repays me, by telling little lies.

"But what about the unicorns?" I growled. "Or the goblins and giants? What about them?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Emily," Jacob rolled his eyes. He sounded so sincere.

"Yeah… sure. I'll just believe you, then. Vampires and werewolves… ALL AROUND US! And we didn't even know."

Jacob was glaring at me in a way that reminded me of Mom or Dad. Renesmee spoke quickly. "You remember when we were introducing you? Remember how you thought that I looked like Edward and you were wondering how Edward and I weren't related?"

"How do you know my thoughts?"

Completely ignoring me, she continued. "It's because I'm related to both Edward and Bella."

"But… damn… isn't that illegal?! Inbreeding…."

"No, Bella," Jacob growled. "Renesmee is the daughter of Edward and Bella."

"So you're trying to tell me that a 17 year-old girl and a 16 year-old boy have a… 15 year-old daughter?"

"You flatter us," Renesmee said. "No. I'm saying a 120 year-old girl and a 225 year old boy have a 102 year-old daughter."

"But that's impossible… humans-"

"That's because we're not human," Jacob interrupted me. "I'm a werewolf. The Cullen's are vampires. Nessie here is a human-vampire hybrid. She was conceived and born when Bella was still a human. Strictly after her birth, Bella was changed and I imprinted on Ness."

"Do you expect me to believe that? I don't! And neither will my parents when I tell them!"

They exchanged a glance. "Well… Emily… that's the thing…"

"What?" I snapped.

"Your parents aren't exactly humans either."

"Then what are they? More mythical creatures?"

"They're werewolves."

"Pfft."

"And so are your Uncle Seth, Uncle Cohl, and Cousin Wayne. Cousin Wayne just began turning into a werewolf."

"Oh, look! There's a unicorn!"

"Emily," Jacob said sharply, "I can give you physical proof that werewolves and vampires exist."

"Fine."

"Nessie…"

"Got it."

With a huge heave, Renesmee threw me back. "Hey-!" I protested.

"Stay back, otherwise he could hurt you."

Jacob nodded to me and then took his shirt off. His pants followed quickly. "Uhm, should I go…"

"No," the both said.

Jacob was beginning to tremble, much like Mom and Dad did sometimes. The air around him almost seemed to shimmer as suddenly, Jacob was gone and replaced by a large russet wolf.

"Holy… damn… crap… run!" what the… who… huh?... where was Jacob?

"Settle, Emily, he's right there. That's Jacob."

The russet wolf looked over at me. With its head ducked, it began walking toward me. Its ears pulled back to reveal its humungous head. This definitely wasn't an ordinary wolf. It was far too big.

Did that mean the legends were true?

"Fine, I believe you, just keep it away." My voice was surprisingly calm. "Renesmee… do you turn in to a large animal?"

"No," she admitted, "but a few of my family have powers. Edward can read minds," – well that explained a lot – "all except Bella's. Bella's a shield which means no one can mentally attack her. Alice can see the future. Jasper can control emotions. And even I have a power."

"What's that?"

"Let me show you."

Holding my arms down, she leaned over and pressed her palm to my cheek. At first, it scared me. But the fear was lost when I was transported to another world.

It was beautiful. I was in a living room with several other people I didn't quite recognize. The Cullen's were there. Seth and Cohl. There was Dad and Mom! But they were carrying something…

Me. They were carrying me. Mom was, at least. A baby me. She let Esme hold me and looked very proud. They all talked.

I was back in the present unexpectedly. "That's the first time I saw you," Renesmee told me.

Shaking my head, I replied. "Wow… then… old are Mom and Dad?"

"Well… your mom is 122 and your dad is 119."

"And everyone else…"

"Seth and Cohl are the same age as your dad. Wayne is still… whatever age he was before he started staying with your family. I don't know ages, but I can tell you years. Carlisle was born in the 1600's, Esme in the late 1800's, Jasper in 1844, Edward and Alice were born in 1901 to separate families, though, Rose was born in the early 1900's as was Emmett. Bella was born in… gosh… all I can tell you is the late 1900's."

I nodded while trying to understand it all. Everyone was way older than I thought. "So if you're all so old why aren't their more of you?"

"Vampires can't reproduce. The only way to get half-vampire creature reproduced is to make the mom a female and dad vampire. You see, when a vampire is created she stops aging so the body doesn't change in the ways the it would take for the reproductive system to work." She shuddered. "And if a hybrid is conceived, the mom will die at its birth unless immediately changed."

"Then how do Carlisle and Esme-"

"They aren't the real parents," Jacob said. He'd phased while I wasn't looking and seemed solemn. Nessie as well had her eyes glimmering with tears. "I wasn't alive to meet any of the Cullen's parents beside Bella's. I'm only a year younger than her. Her dad was a good friend of my family; Charlie Swan. Good man, Charlie. It was a sad day when he passed."

"Then… is that it?" I asked.

Jacob and Renesmee exchanged a glance. "You took that well," Renesmee commented.

"But there's a lot more you need to learn. We can't tell you all of it right now… but before we go any further into your teaching, you should know some basic things about werewolves. One thing is imprinting… it's the reason you and you parents are all here."

"Imprinting?"

"Yes," Renesmee said with a glance at Jacob. "Imprinting is a process in which most werewolves go through. It's when they find their soul mate. The first time they see their soul mates, the imprinting process will begin."

"What happens when they imprint?"

"Well… it's a very mental process," Jacob took over. "It's like… gravity. That's the only way I can put it. You feel like gravity is no longer holding you to the ground. Nothing is. Nothing matters besides her. She could be anyone; a stranger on the street or a friend you've known forever. But the first time you see her after your phasing, you'll know."

I somewhat understood that. "So… Dad imprinted on Mom?"

"Your parents are two very rare creatures," Renesmee smiled. "Never before has it been heard of that a werewolf imprints on another werewolf,"

"But Leah was also the first female werewolf."

"Oh…"

"That's why you see them together so much and they have the same jobs. It's almost physically painful to be away from your imprintee." Jacob hooked his arm around Renesmee's waist and pulled her into him with a large smile.

"Imprinting can happen at any time," Renesmee shied away from Jacob. "For your parents, they imprinted when they were 17 and 21."

"I imprinted on Renesmee when I was… 17ish and Ness was…. Five minutes old."

"F…Five minutes?" I sputtered.

"Yeah… I went in to kill her. That didn't work out too well. Though both of us were as good as dead when our relationship became more physical. When Nessie was about 7 years old we were dating… Edward nearly took my head off."

"I understand now." Yes, this mythical creature stuff explained a lot. My family was more and less weird than I had originally thought.

"Good," Renesmee smiled. "Jacob, you're in charge of walking Emily home. I feel like running." And she was gone… like that. Hm… the super speed almost made the 'eternal damnation' worth it.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well… let's go, Emmy."

**The next chapter will come eventually. It's going be shorter… though. **


	8. Chapter 7

_**I'M BAAAAAACK**_

_Sorry this took so long. I only got my computer back this afternoon (and came straight to finish this). _

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to GamecockFan2 whose support has made writing this story more fun than it should be. :D I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! _

Part 7 Emily

_(Two weeks after the Cullen's arrival…)_

**Kyle's POV**

I sat at the lunch table; picking at the hunk of mystery meat they called a cheeseburger. Ugh. It didn't deserve such a title. My group of friends was around me, talking quietly amongst themselves. Nathan – one of my better friends of the lot – sat beside me. He was so revolted by the burger he looked like he was going to be sick.

"This crap doesn't even look realistic. It looks like… like crap."

"Great simile there," another one of our friends – Joey – said sarcastically.

It surprised me that Nathan was acting so low. He was usually the brainiac, correcting us about our grammar and stuff. He was definitely a nerd; with the glasses and honors classes and all. Usually I'd call him scrawny, but he appeared to have gained a great deal of muscle lately. He'd always been a few inches taller than me, but he now appeared to be a foot. I guess he'd had a sudden growth spurt.

When Nathan didn't reply to Joey, I looked warily over at him. "You okay? You're looking a little red there."

"Is it hot in here?" Nathan asked.

"Not really…" Joey shook his head.

"No… it's… like sweltering…"

I didn't have a clue what Nathan was talking about, but he was sweating horribly. "Nate, I think you should go to the nurse."

As someone shouted across the cafeteria, Nathan clamped his hands to his ears. "SHUT UP!" he roared. "God, can you be any louder?!"

I exchanged a wary glance with Joey.

Nathan was now scowling at the tray of food again. "I can't stand this… it stinks… I – I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well… don't be sick in here!" Joey hissed.

Nathan nodded and shoved the tray away as he stood. It slid off the table with a bang onto the floor. Nathan stormed out of the cafeteria. Instead of going to the nurse, he went outside and into the woods surrounding the school.

"Wonder what's with him…" Joey mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed, "You'd think the guy would just go to the nurse."

**Nathan's POV**

What was happening to me? I was dizzy and hot. As I stumbled deeper into the forest away from that horrible, retched, vile scent, my head was clearing. I was so angry at that kid who had yelled and hurt my ears. And at the people who had thought it was legal to serve that crap at schools. And I was mad at my friends. They wanted me to go to the nurse; but I didn't want to.

These thoughts building up inside my head caused me to start trembling with the anger. Now I was thinking about everything that made me mad. The squeaky doorknob of my room, the leaky faucet in the bathroom, when I was woken up in the middle of the night by my three-year old sister, when my mom lectured me about my grades, and about my dad. Thinking about my dad made me so mad…

My heartbeat was pounding in my head and trembling becoming more vigorous. I gasped and clutched my hands against my skull in a crushing way, trying to make it stop. I squinted my eyes shut. The light hurt them. The world seemed to be changing around me. What was happening?

I tripped on what felt like a root beneath my feet and went spiraling down toward the ground. My hatred toward everything expanded a horrible great deal as I did so. It pissed me off so much…

Then, without warning, I felt better. Subconsciously, I heard a rip and a snap; as if something was breaking. Hum. Oh well. Didn't matter. I'd just solved all my problems by… well… doing nothing?

Opening my eyes, I found that I must be standing on a rock which must've tripped me. I felt extremely tall. Taller than ever before. I let out a long breath of relief. Well, I could probably go back to school now.

I turned to walk back, when I stumbled. Something was wrong. I couldn't seem to walk… there was… something wrong with… my legs! Why couldn't I move regularly?

I glanced back to find where empty air should've been was the long tail, hind legs, and back of a wolf. The fur was chocolate brown with small splashes of tan.

In a panic-stricken state, I looked down to where my body should've been and found two more legs and a wide chest – all in the same color.

I… I was… a wolf.

How was this scientifically possible? I was a human! Humans don't turn into wolves! It's impossible. It's an evolutionary fraud to believe so.

Then what was going on?

Trying to think rationally, I did the only thing that seemed logical. Maybe there were more wolves. Maybe if there were by any slim chance, they could help me. Raising my head, I let out the loudest, most pleading howl I could muster.

I waited. Minutes were dragging by. Was I wrong? Maybe there were no other wolves. Maybe this was just a crazy dream. Maybe I was going insane. I needed answers!

And answers came.

_Click._

_ Huh?_ I thought. _What was that?_

_ Hello, Nathan._ A voice answered me. It was a girl's voice. Soft and sweet and careful.

_Hi, thank goodness! Can you help me? Are you a wolf, too? Is that why I can hear you?_

_ Yes, Nathan. I must say, I'm quite impressed by your calm. Most newbe's are much more freaked out. How is it that you've managed to keep your cool?_

_ I… don't know. I just tried to think calmly and knew that help would come…_

_ You were correct. Nathan, I'm Leah Clark. No, I'm not usually this nice but you aren't screaming cusses into my head so I respect you._

I let out a long sigh of relief. _So… what's going on?_

_ You most certainly are a wolf and yes, we can read each other's minds. It's wolf telepathy. You have joined our pack because vampires are in town. They are our enemies. Whenever they are near, the gene or 'fever' is triggered and people will start turning. That's what happened to you. But there's nothing to worry about. The only vampires here are our friends; not our enemies. _

_ Okay… _I swallowed this. _So… are you the Alpha…?_

_ No! My husband is. Kevin Clark… you may not know him. _

_ I don't._

_ Well, he can't be here. He's off visiting the Cullen's with the rest of our pack. That's Seth Clearwater, Cohl Walters, and Wayne Uley. Now, I need to ask you one thing before anything else. _

_ What's that?_

_ Who was your great grandfather?_

_ Uhm… _odd… _Brady Fuller._

_ Great! So that makes you… Nathan Fuller?_

_ Yup._

_ Kevin will be pleased._

_ How so? _

_ Brady was his Beta last generation._

_ You knew my great grandfather?!_

Leah didn't answer with a clear thought. A rustle in the bushes behind me caused me to zip around. There was a silver wolf waiting; staring at me. It nodded its head. _Nice to meet you, Nathan. Compliments on your coat. I've never seen one such a rich shade of brown before. _

_ Er… thanks…_

_ No, I swear, I'm usually a ton meaner than this. But, last time a person phased, I got an ear load of shit for five minutes. You're much easier to deal with. _

_ Thanks, again. Now… tell me… what's going to happen._

Leah smiled. _We're going to call your parents and tell them something's going on. Not sure what yet. But you're going to be staying at our place. The Wolf Island isn't quite ready yet. Wayne is going to be leaving our place soon. _

_ Okay… then let's go._

Leah trotted forward and nudged her nose just beneath my jaw. _Come, Nathan. We'll show you how to become a proper werewolf. _

She began trotting to the edge of the clearing. I stumbled after her; unsteady on my legs. The run to Leah's house took about half an hour. Surprisingly, I was able to keep up to pace.

When we arrived, four men were waiting outside for us. The biggest man – slightly taller and more muscular with clumpy hair – gently patted Leah on the nose. She licked his hand in return. He turned to look at me. "You must be the new wolf. Hi, I'm Kevin."

Kevin and the other three only looked a little older than me. In fact, I recognized Wayne from school. He wore a grimace; as if he felt bad for me.

"'Ey, Lee, why don't you and new guy phase back for a spell?" the smaller of the three asked. He looked the most childish to me.

"Give'em a moment, Seth," the other guy – I suppose was Cohl – growled. "It'll take new guy a while to phase back. Leah, though, you can change."

Leah growled at Cohl. _Shut up, Cohl. Nathan, I'm going to phase and get you some of Kyle's clothes. If I assume correctly you ripped them when you phased?_

_ Oh… that's what that was. _

_ And you won't need your glasses anymore._

_ Gotcha._

Leah shrank back into a human. As she did, I yelped and closed my eyes. _Don't want to see… don't want to see… don't want to see…_

"I'm dressed," Leah spoke out loud now.

I blinked to see her standing in a tank top and shorts. "Boys, this is Nathan Fuller. Nathan, this is Kevin, Seth, Cohl, and Wayne."

I nodded my head to them.

"Fuller?" Kevin asked. His eyes were alight in memories. "You're the descendent of Brady."

"Yes, he is," Leah snapped as she headed into the house.

"Okay, Nathan," Kevin said carefully, "now we're going to tell you how to turn back into a human. To phase into a werewolf, you imagine your anger in a wolf or you simply explode with anger. You can't explode with calmness, so put take all your peace of mind and stick it into the body of a human."

It was harder than you might imagine. While I wasn't angry, I wasn't at peace. With that in mind, it took me a whole minute to be able to phase down. I was more than grateful that they gave me a pair of shorts directly afterwards.

"Remarkable," Kevin stated. "That's one of the fastest newbe phases I've ever seen."

"Not only that," Leah said from his side, "he also didn't totally freak. It was amazing."

"Wow, Nathan," Seth said, "welcome to the pack, brother!"

I grinned. Over the next few hours, four of them taught me and Wayne about many wolf habits that Wayne had already gone over. It was a very interesting course. If only it had been a class at school…

Seth left eventually to pick up Kyle and Leah. Since I would be staying at their place, it only made sense that they knew now. Wayne walked home since his training was complete. Kevin and Leah explained how Kyle didn't know anything about werewolves yet so I should be careful around him.

As soon as the door opened, I turned to greet my friend, his sister, and Seth. Kyle and Seth immediately stumbled in.

"Where's Emily?" Leah asked.

"Grabbing her stuff," Kyle muttered darkly. He shot a quizzical look at me. "What's Nate doing here?"

"Nathan had some issues today," Leah explained. "He'll be staying with us for a while."

"Great, not another one."

The sour voice had to be Emily's. Anger boiled inside me. We were protecting her. The least she could do was be nice!

Without turning to look at her, I heard Emily's footsteps dwindle and a door snap shut. She was in her room now. That could only mean something good; such as she couldn't bother us now. Kyle followed her but turned into his room after stating he had homework to take care of.

Leah watched after Emily with sad eyes. "She doesn't understand… give her time…" she mumbled.

Kevin walked up behind her and set his hands on her hips. He set his chin on her shoulder and I felt the urge to look away. "She'll come around," he whispered, "she's just like you and everything turned out great for us."

Leah tried to suppress a grin as she broke free of his grip. Kevin growled lightly in complaint but let her go. She glanced back and took his hand.

"So you two have been living together for the last hundred years?" I noted, remembering what they'd said about immortality. "That's quite ironic, don't you think?"

There was the loud sound of skin hitting skin, and I saw Cohl had smacked his hand to his forehead. "Damn! We've forgotten to tell him about imprinting!"

I glanced expectantly back at Kevin and Leah. They smiled sheepishly, obviously embarrassed. "Oops…" Kevin sighed. He ran his free hand through his hair. "How did we do that?"

Leah shrugged in response. "Nathan, imprinting is one of the most puzzling things that can happen to a werewolf besides the process of phasing itself. When a werewolf finds his or her soul mate, they'll imprint on that person."

"Imprint meaning…"

"In short," Seth sighed, "fall desperately in love."

Leah and Kevin both tried to disagree at once. "I second Seth," Cohl stated loudly. "It's… it's like you don't have control of yourself anymore. Whatever your imprintee wants you to do – you'll do it. You don't have any personal preference and… it's just… sad." His expression grew solemn. "Unless it's like what happened to Kevin and Leah. They imprinted on each other so they're absolutely devoted and loyal to the relationship in equal standards."

"The way we joint-imprinted didn't make it any easier," Kevin growled. "It was worse, in fact. It made things 100% more difficult; especially since it was across boundaries. Hell, Sam made it worse! Don't get me wrong, respected the guy to his last breath, but he didn't understand how I… I couldn't just… stop. And Leah wasn't about to tell me to leave her alone, so I couldn't do that. She wanted to see me and I couldn't deny her that right."

Leah must've seen the skeptical look on my face at Kevin's last words, because she rolled her eyes and snapped, "He doesn't mean it like that. You'll only understand when you imprint."

"_If_ you imprint," Seth contradicted.

"Yes, if." Leah changed her wording.

A moment of silence hung in the air. Everyone was deep in thought; there was no doubt about that. Thankfully, Kevin was able to break it. "Nathan, what are you going to tell your parents? The skills of temperament management and otherwise that you will need to learn require you to stay here for two weeks at the least."

My reply was husky; I didn't want to say too much. "Would saying I was at camp work?"

"Sure," scoffed Cohl. "A camp in the middle of October. Seems legit."

"It might work," Seth argued, "depending on how reliable Nathan is. Would your parents suspect you of trying to ditch school?"

"No," I whispered, glancing down at the floor. I felt rotten… truly rotten. Lying to my Mom… how could I do that? I couldn't. I simply couldn't. After all she'd been through I could hardly leave her alone, forget lying to her.

"Kevin," I said, "can I tell my mom the truth? She… she deserves to know."

Kevin's face wrinkled as he scowled. "I'm afraid not, Nathan. That would be putting her in grave danger from supernatural forces beyond our powers."

Okay… so I'd have to lie to her.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked. She could obviously sense my extreme discomfort. When I didn't respond, she threatened, "We'll find out later if you don't tell us now."

I nodded. No, I wasn't going to tell them anything. They could find out later. Besides, even if I'd wanted to tell them I probably couldn't. The heat was already pulsing through me, urging me to let myself go and phase. And I wanted to so badly… only if it meant I could be alone.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to go for a phase…" I chocked through now clenched teeth. "Alone… preferably."

Leah glanced warily between me and Kevin. Kevin's expression was stone and composed, but he nodded. "We expect you back in an hour for further lessons."

I acknowledged him with a wave of my hand and ran into the woods where I took my clothes off. A mental picture of my dad burned in my eyes, causing the fire to sear up my spine. I felt a wild animal trying to free itself inside me, so I let it.

Once I erupted, I let the anger multiply. I stared straight ahead and began running viciously; snapping the branches out of my way. I knew where I was going and I was proud that my now adapted legs could take me there.

Twenty minutes later, I stopped in front of a daft house. It was just about 10 miles from the furthest border of Forks and (according to what I'd learned) where the Cullen's lived. The wood was moldy and rotten. I could hear the bugs crawling inside of it. The entire property stank of stale beer, old pizza, and vomit.

This was the place.

There was an old, beaten down, rusty car in the gravel drive just a few meters from where I hid in the dense forest. The house was enclosed with forest; a private place where any old asshole could waste his life.

I crept forward. In the front of the house was a window. It was dusty and had bird poop and other various objects splattered on it. As I reached it, my warm breath against it caused it to fog even more. But courtesy of my eyes, I could see faintly inside.

It was a one-room house: the house of a terminal bachelor.

Beer bottles and cans were everywhere; as were old pizza boxes. Some still even had half-eaten pizzas that'd been forgotten in the haze of alcohol. Coins and gum wrappers littered the floor. The only table was upturned with the tablecloth hanging limply over it (which itself was stained and disgusting). Poker chips were scattered around it with playing cards and crumpled dollar bills.

The only things straight in the house were a large flat-screen TV propped against the wall and a large recliner chair. In the chair lay a man. He had saggy, freckled, diseased-looking skin. On top of his head he had shaggy brown (graying) hair. It surprised me that he had no bald spots.

He wore old, baggy sweatpants with large stains and an ugly red plaid button-up shirt that was buttoned wrong and wrinkled. He seemed to overflow the chair, but he wasn't large. In fact, his clothes (no matter how loose) seemed molded to his thin frame.

But he was shaved. Instead of having the untidy beard I would expect with his habitat, he had a neatly shaved chin. The only innocent-looking, childish part about him was a few brown freckles.

Drool dribbled from the side of his mouth as he snored loudly. In his dirty hands was a half-empty beer.

It disgusted me to look at this man and think about how much I resembled him. The shaggy brown hair, the freckles, the now bulky build (thanks to the phasing), and even down to the eyes. I knew if they were to open, they would reveal green hazel. His eyes. My eyes.

No, not his eyes, only my eyes.

In the corner of the room, several picture frames lay with cracked and broken glass. All seemed unimportant and meaningless. All of them, of course, except the one frame.

It was wooden and plain, but it was the only one with clean glass. Inside, the picture was frayed so it looked older than I knew it was. It was a picture of a woman with honey blonde hair that flowed smoothly over her shoulders. Her eyes were soft almond brown that were warm and comforting to me. Familiar, in a word. She was standing beside the man on the recliner. In the picture, he was much younger and clearly more attractive (in a word I was disgusted to think).

The snarl that had torn at my throat for the last minute faltered to a whimper, but came back stronger quickly. The picture was my breaking point. I couldn't stand this horrible man… no! This horrible creature.

I turned away from the house and began sprinting. I would come back for my revenge. He wouldn't get away without feeling my wrath. I was no longer a weak, scraggly boy. I was a man. I was a werewolf.

But now was not the time. I would wait. I wasn't going to kill him… I would do something much worse.

This man didn't deserve to be called my father.

_;) So I hope this was good! What is a story without an awesome character with a dramatic past? So review and I will write! _


	9. Chapter 8

**So this Chapter's a little short… Writers Block. Forgive me. _ **

Part 8 Emily

**Nathan's POV**

That night, I dreamed.

Or nightmared.

I was in human form, confronted by the man from the house. He sneered at me with ghastly crooked teeth. His breath reeked and his saggy skin draped off him in a haunting manner. In his hand, he held a rolled up newspaper.

"I always knew it," he spoke in an aged, sinister voice. "I knew what you were: a dog. And you know what I think about dogs?" he hit the rolled paper to his palm with a loud slap.

This was no different than any other nightmare about the man I'd had before besides the dialogue. He usually didn't speak, but tortured me without hesitation.

The man continued, "You're really in the dog house now!"

Raising the paper, he aimed it so it would smack right across my head. In the far distance, I could hear a screaming. It was my mother, begging the man to leave me alone. She was accompanied by the faint wails of my toddler sister whom had only joined the nightmares recently.

Fear ran up my spine; not because the man was about to knock me out, but because of my sisters cries. She hadn't been born when our father – the man – had lived with our mom. She hadn't been hurt like me or Mom.

And if it were up to me, she'd never be.

This nightmare had frequented me so often, I knew what to do. Nothing. I would endure the illusion of pain until I woke up shaking and whimpering. But this was before I'd gained my powers or any muscle. If I could control myself in real life, why couldn't I do it here?

Raising my arm, I blocked his blow. The man's hazel eyes lit with a dreadful, silent fire. "You're going to be a pain in the ass, then, are ya, Boy?"

_Boy. _The title sent fear through me. To him, I'd never been Nate or Nathan. I'd been Boy. Not even Son; just Boy.

"No," I answered his rhetorical question. My voice boomed and echoed. Taking my fist, I punched him in the gut.

The man sprawled backward, clutching his stomach for a second. Before I could attack, he was on his feet; glaring at me harshly. Without a word, he turned and started running.

I sprinted after him on two legs, my anger propelling me. But as the time passed, I realized I was gaining no ground. I pushed harder with a surge of fire. I had to catch him.

The man disappeared into a tangle of underbrush. I jumped over it to see not the man in front of me, but my mother.

"Mom!" I cried. She was lying on the ground with bruises all over her. Her hair was tangled and messy and she looked in pain.

"Mom, let me help you," I bent down next to her and hooked my arm around hers and pulled her with ease to her feet. She let out a shuddering gasp and coughed, clutching her free arm to her rib cage. She must've been hit.

I leaned her against a tree and turned.

The man was standing there; newspaper in his right hand and my little sister in his left arm. "Don't move, Boy," he growled, "or the girl gets it."

I was frozen. I couldn't move if I wanted to. My sister was so young… and innocent… and fragile. She probably wouldn't cope with one of the blows from him. He would break her in half like he almost had me on numerous occasions.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my breathing. This was a dream. I would wake up soon and find myself on the Clark's couch. Everything would be okay. The woman lying behind me was not my mother. The girl in the arms of that man was not my sister. That man was not – and never would be – my father.

There was suddenly a deep jolt that sent me out of the dreamland. I blinked to find Kevin standing over me, hands on my shoulders. "Nathan, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded while rubbing my eyes. I could feel myself drenched in a cold sweat. "Why?"

Leah walked up behind Kevin and put her hand on his shoulder. "You were talking in your sleep," she said, "and it sounded bad."

My throat tightened. "What did you hear?"

Kevin and Leah glanced to the right. I turned and found Kyle there, staring at me. He must've been the one to hear me. "Well," he cleared his throat. "You were mumbling for someone to run. Then you… growled… in your sleep. And you snarled and said, "'Not her' a few times. Then Dad woke you up."

I nodded, relieved they hadn't heard too much.

"What were you dreaming of, Nathan?" Leah asked kindly but with authority.

"Just my mom…" I responded almost too quickly. "I… I'm worried about leaving her alone."

Kevin's eyes were gentle. "We understand. If it makes you feel better, we can patrol your house to protect her."

"No," I shook my head. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Sensing I was uncomfortable with the conversation, Leah saved me. "It's only four in the morning. Everyone, go to bed."

I cuddled down into the couch so my feet hung over the arm rest. Once the three had left, I stood. While being a werewolf gave me a load of strength, I also found it gave me grace. I was able to cross the floor without so much as a creak.

I got outside and took my shirt off. My right hand habitually ran along my left arm; up until it reached the bottom of my shoulder. There, it found a scar.

To see the scar was a ghastly sight. It was uneven and jagged and large. Huge. It nearly wrapped around the full of my arm. And it was deep. At least the wound had been deep. The scar seemed to be the most dominant feature; that's why I usually wore long sleeves or coats.

The story was I'd been in 5th Grade when I took a nasty spill down the stairs. Only two people knew otherwise.

I'd indeed been in 5th Grade. Mom was working late hours at the Hospital in a desperate attempt to make enough money. Still, I'd have to give her all the savings from my summer job to make the rent payable. I was happy to do it.

The man – A.K.A. Chase – had been home alone with me. After an angry bout with Mom the night before, Chase was especially angry. He'd already drank a six-pack that day.

In Mom and Chase's room was this antique mirror. It had belonged to our Great Grandfather Brady Fuller. When I was little, I always liked to go into Mom's room and look into the mirror. It'd made me feel that I was something bigger than a little, abused boy and looking into it I almost felt as if I could talk to my Great Grandparents. While I'd never known them, I knew they were respected people in their time.

Chase had walked out on me looking into the mirror. To my misfortune, he'd just been in the bathroom sharpening his knife collection. Why he would do that confused me, but it didn't change the circumstances. The one he had in his hand was the biggest one which belonged in the kitchen.

It hadn't ended pretty, as said the scar. Mom had come home fifteen minutes later to find me hardly conscious and sobbing silently into the hardwood floor of my bedroom. A thick trail of blood had connected our rooms. I'd wrapped one of my shirts around the wound, but it didn't help much.

Instead of taking me to the ER, Mom had sat me up real gently with a stubborn glow in her eyes. She'd gotten out her first-aid kit and properly treated the wound. I'd worn a sling for a few weeks and was on drugs nearly the whole time.

Remembering the pain that had seared through my shoulder brought the hot chill rushing up my spine and tremors to my arms that were slowly becoming familiar. I gritted my teeth and scowled ahead into the forest.

To let the urge to phase would mean giving into my weakness. As Kevin had said earlier, I had to learn to control my anger; to embrace it in a way that didn't mean letting it take over me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. My lips pressed into a straight line. _Calm, _I thought. _Calm._

The trembles began dying away and my peace of mind returned. I was standing outside in the middle of the open in 60 degree weather with my shirt off. It only looked a little radical.

Deciding to test my skills further, I brought up a mental image of my mom lying flat on the floor, Chase overlooking her bruised and battered body. The anger came harder this time. The shaking deeper. I must exaggerate my calm. Mom had always said I'd inherited her patience. Now all I could do was wait.

When I felt myself grow entirely human again, I smiled. Kevin would be proud. But I should reward myself now for my self-control.

Slipping off my pants and putting them in the band around my ankle, I brought up the angriest feelings I could muster. The picture of my little sister – Alex – being beaten by Chase did it. I exploded into a wolf.

My senses seemed to enhance. Well, not quite enhance as much as shift to fit my new body much more accurately than it did my human one. My mind felt free.

Not completely free.

_Who is this?_

I stuttered over my thoughts. _N… Nathan Fuller. _

The 'voice' was different than any others I'd heard. Most thoughts resembled the human voices. When the other being didn't reply, I asked, _Who are you?_

_ That's not of your concern. You're a new werewolf, right?_

_ Yes…_

_ Well, I have some news for you, Nathan Fuller – the heir of Brady, no?_

_ I am._

The voice huffed. _I have news for you. I'm a werewolf from the last generation – when the Black and Uley Packs reigned. Kevin doesn't know I'm here and I don't intend him to._

_ But what about-_

He must have guessed my thoughts. _There is a way that you can break the telepathic communication. _

I shook my head. _You're talking in incomplete thoughts. I don't know who you are or why you don't want Kevin to know you're here or how I'm supposed to keep that secret._

_ I've been waiting a long time for you to come around, Mr. Fuller. _The voice stopped for a moment, as if considering something. _I'm not part of your pack. That means you can't hear all my thoughts and I can't hear all of yours; just what we want each other to hear. If you join me, Kevin and the others won't hear you but I will. Do you understand?_

_ Yes… but why-_

_ A war is coming, Nathan. _The voice had grown menacing. _It's been coming for many years now and the time has come for it to finally break loose. We need all the wolves we can get in our pack, even if it means consulting with wolves from the only other existing pack. _

_ I don't understand how I can help you. _

_ Join us. Join us in the battle that will bring our kind honor and glory. Join our pack._

_ What do you mean _us _and _our pack_?_

_ There are more of us. All from the last generation. We've been hiding and living against our will as our families have died. Only the most selfless of us have lived for this time as others have let death bring them peace. But in truth, there will never be peace until this is over._

_ Who's the war with?_

_ Nathan, I've already told you too much. To tell you more would be giving out all our secrets to you and… your pack. I must go now, to let you consider this offer. But don't tell anyone. Especially Leah Clearwater._

_ Sir, _I coughed, _there is no Leah Clearwater in our pack. Only Leah Clark._

_ Oh, yes, _he growled, _I forgot. Think about this offer and meet me tomorrow at midnight with your answer._

The person phased away, leaving me alone.

What the hell just happened?

**Somewhere in the middle I just decided to throw the plotline completely away from where it was originally supposed to go. So I'm sort of improvising so… that's that! See you all next Chapter which will be longer and more interesting. **


	10. Chapter 9

**So… It's summer! I should be sitting in my bed all day writing, right? Sorry, no. I'm going into High School this year so every Monday-Thursday I get to sit in a classroom for four long hours and learn about history and discrimination against women. So yeah…. My time might be limited to write. My apologies.**

**And plus, I've been struck by this horrible disease called Harry Potter Fandom. I am now as obsessed with Harry Potter as I am with Twilight. xP So I'm trying to balance this fanfiction, a crossover between TwiXHarry (About Edward/Cedric, duh!), a Jalice piece that I've been rewriting since February and still haven't gotten right and an awesome Romione piece. **

**But enough about me, READ!**

Part 9

**Kevin's POV**

"Another possible phaser," I sighed as I sat heavily onto the couch. "That makes three in three weeks."

Leah sat down gently beside me, looking calm. "It is what we were expecting," she said. "Wayne and Nathan are direct descendants. With Sam having been an Alpha it's only common sense that Wayne phased first. Nathan has strong blood since his mother and father both had ancestors. After this one they'll probably get slower."

"I hope," I said. "This is much faster than the last generation. At this point only Sam had phased. It's unnatural-"

"Exactly what about any of our lives is natural?" Leah cut in. "Nothing. So maybe this time will be different than last. Like Sam used to say, a reason we may imprint is to pass the werewolf gene on stronger. If that is true, each time will be different than the next. We need to expect the unexpected."

"You're right," I agreed. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in to kiss her on the cheek. "You're right you beautiful, amazing, wonderful girl."

Leah smiled a smile she only would smile for me. "Kevin, it's November," she said unexpectedly.

"Yes?" I replied. "So?"

She looked at me in dismay. "Our Anniversary! It's in December. Do we have any plans?"

Oh, right! December 15th would be our… our… which one? Oh! Our 119th Anniversary, give or take a few. I wanted to make plans, but they were to be a surprise so I couldn't start planning until on-the-date. "Well, I haven't made any. I wanted to do something unique, but you'd figure me out before I have the chance."

Leah bit her lip. "How about I promise not to meddle?" she asked.

"Then I'll try to plan."

"Sounds like a date." She kissed me on the lips quickly before glancing toward the outside. "It sounds like Nathan's back from his run," she said. "What's his next lesson?"

"More details on vampires," I replied. "We stopped after the description of the Volturi."

Leah nodded. We waited until Nathan walked swung the door open and stepped inside. It was raining outside; I could tell by the way his arms and legs were coated in mud and how his pants were soaked. He held his shirt in his hand. He had a wild gleam in his eye. When he saw us, he nodded and panted, "Hey… what'd I miss?"

"Nothing, Nate," I shrugged. "How was your run?"

"Interesting," he mumbled. "Very interesting."

"We have our next lesson ready after breakfast," Leah said. She glanced at the clock which read 6:00 on a Saturday morning. "Emily and Kyle won't be up before eight, so until then we'll work. You're more advanced than some werewolves, so I think you'll be able to go back to school on Monday. But you'll have to come here for the mandatory lessons."

"Thanks," Nathan appeared relieved. He must've been one of those faithful students; the kind I'd never been. "And you mentioned meeting the Cullen's eventually, do you have a specific date for that which I should be aware of?"

"Maybe later today if we find time," I responded. "We still have to talk about the conclusion of the Battle of Renesmee and the description of the Volturi, though, so don't get your hopes up."

Nathan nodded in understanding. I grinned. I was beginning to like this kid.

The day went by faster than intended. Emily snuck out of the house as soon as she had the chance with the excuse that it was "too crowded." Kyle hung around but eventually got bored once he realized that all Nathan was planning to do was talk to Leah and myself. Then he went off into the woods to explore.

By nightfall, we were all beat. A day of helping Leah with house chores and trying to teach Nathan and keep Kyle out of the way was exhausting. Emily didn't even acknowledge us; just snuck into her cave of a room to wait for the next day. Kyle did the same, only stopping for dinner on the way in. While Nathan went for a run, Leah and I sat on the couch and did something we rarely did: turned on the TV to actually watch it, not half-watch. We were too tired to try and keep conversation going.

I hung my arm around Leah's shoulders and we cuddled on the couch. Only the dim light from the TV lit up the room. I stroked her hair gently with my fingers, wondering what the next few years would bring.

Sunday was basically the same. Emily was nonexistent. Kyle was here and there. Nathan was acting… strange. He was fidgety; afraid of his own shadow. Whenever I tried to talk to him he'd shy away as if he were afraid I was going to beat him or something.

That night, I lay in bed with Leah. I knew she wasn't asleep due to the patterns of her breath. It was at that point I realized we hadn't done anything productive all weekend. Jacob, Cohl, Seth, and Wayne had probably taken the borders and nearly killed each other in the process. Leah and I had been so wrapped up making sure we could cram as much information as possible into Nathan that we hadn't found time to phase or run. And our own children probably thought we thought squat of them.

"Leah," I whispered. "We need to have a family dinner tomorrow."

"Like everyone around the coffee table with pizza or a real restaurant dinner?" she asked.

"Restaurant with Kyle and Emily," I replied. "We've been ignoring them a lot lately and a lot of weird stuff has been happening. They deserve a regular family dinner."

Leah nodded. "I'm going to sleep. Good night, Kevin."

"Night, Leah."

**Nathan's POV**

Sneaking past humans was one thing.

Sneaking past a group of highly trained, cunning, and witty werewolves is another.

I still feel horrible. Saturday night I had gone and agreed to join the mystery wolf and his pack. It was crazy; for all I knew that pack could've been leading a riot to take down the Cullen's whom I already respected dearly. But the mystery wolf had assured me otherwise.

And as soon as I'd said yes, I'd heard them and understood.

Indeed, the wolves from the last generation were alive and well. The mystery wolf I had talked to was someone called Kenneth Miller. He'd been one of the first wolves to 'die' a hundred years ago. He was a tall russet brown wolf with a stout, almost Alpha build. In fact, he'd served as Alpha until Sam had come along.

After Emily's death, Sam had disappeared. Kevin and Leah hadn't known it because he'd broken all the relations he had with his former pack. He had been in such despair he couldn't calm down enough to phase. That's when the small group of refugees had shown up and offered their peace. They could relate to him; their family had died. They had told him what was going on and he had agreed to assume his role as Joint-Alpha with Kenneth.

But of all the many wolves I met from the last generation, wolves I'd only heard stories about (such as Tony Caron, Collin Littlesea, and Quil Altera) the one I was most shocked to meet was my Great-Grandfather, Brady Fuller.

The first time I had met Brady had been a surprise. We didn't resemble each other much at all. I looked too much like my dad and he came from my mom's side of the family. He told me that he had been anticipating my arrival and I had to admit, I was excited to learn more about my family.

Brady had been the one to calmly lead me on a walk – as humans – out into the woods. He'd told me what was happening and why we were forming this mass-pack.

The Volturi were rising. Higher than ever before. Their ranks were filled with peculiar vampires and more joined by the decade. Still, there were a few vampires they wished to possess. To put to shame for their defiance of their actions.

And those vampires were Bella and Alice. The shield strong enough to protect a whole field of Warriors and the only known vampire who could see the future. Both so unique and priceless that the Volturi had been planning their capture for the last century.

But that wasn't the only bone the Volturi had to pick. In the last War against the werewolves, the Volturi's main purpose had been dispose of Leah. When Leah was gone, Sam would try to take over as Alpha again. A devastated Kevin would have been torn beyond repair. Jacob and Seth would feel the deep loss as well and their pack would be weakened. War would've caused the packs to destroy one another.

That had been the plan, of course, until Leah came out alive. And with the werewolves still protecting humankind from the supernatural world, the Volturi's goal of ridding the world of werewolves had gone unsatisfactory.

With a new army, they were ready to fight again. The war was coming. Kevin and Leah couldn't know about it yet; they had to be the ones to train the young werewolves into a world where there were no complications yet. But since I was so advanced in my phasing, they had seen sense to inform me of the plot.

I knew I would give my life for my new pack. If that's what it came down to, I would not waver in taking my stand to do what's right.

I lay on the couch in the Clark's living room while thinking all of this. I didn't want to lie to them; but Sam had ordered me not to tell them anything. Under Alpha's orders, I was forced to obey.

Rolling over, I squinted my eyes shut and groaned. Tomorrow I had school. I had to get some sleep; otherwise I'd have a harder time keeping my temper. I'd missed several assignments and all the teachers would be pissed off at me because of that. If they started raging at me, I couldn't simply look down and twiddle my fingers anymore. I'd have to use all my concentration to focus on _not _sprouting a tail.

There was a creak behind me. Snarling, I turned to face whoever had taken me by surprise. "Goway!" I growled in a feral way.

"Chill," a cold voice cut through the air like a razor blade on cheese. "It's just me. No need to howl for your pack mates."

"Emily," I sighed, "go away."

I heard her cross her arms. She must've been in the kitchen doorway looking into the living room. I could barely see her silhouette. "It's my house. Not yours, Dog-Breath."

"I'm trying to sleep!" I clutched the pillow over my ears. Maybe that'd make her go away so I could get some rest. I should've known better.

"Then stop fidgeting, Flea-Brain! That's always a good place to start. And how about you start counting vampires. Oh, wait, sorry! They'd give you nightmares."

Was this girl trying to aggravate me? I think she was. "Emily, if I go wolf on you it'll end well for none of us. _Please,_" – I put emphasis on the word – "go away."

Emily seemed not to know what to say. Then, "Fine. See you tomorrow, Fuller."

She left so quietly I was stunned. I didn't know she was gone until I heard her door close. I had to give her credit; she was as silent as a vampire.

Why had she gone away like that? And why had she called me my last name instead of some other insult? It just didn't make sense.

With the uneasy thoughts, I drifted into a dreary sleep. Of course, I just had to dream. But my nightmares were different this time. Instead of Chase, there were hundreds of pale white figures in black, hooded cloaks. They separated to reveal three people lying on the ground. I gulped as I recognized them. My mom, my sister, and… and…

Huh?

Emily? Was that Emily lying on the ground with my family? Was that Emily with blood and dirt stained on her clothes as she lay motionlessly in an ominous way?

And if that was weird, it all somehow managed to get weirder. I couldn't take my eyes of Emily's face. My gaze seemed to zero in on it, trapping me where I couldn't escape. That was definitely her.

Emily's eyes blinked open to reveal the soft green color they were. As our eyes made contact, a spark seared its way up my spine. It wasn't like the fire that made me phase, but a real shivering spark that rode up and lodged itself in my chest. It pounded against my ribcage and threatened to choke me.

I didn't recognize the feeling the spark brought with it. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I was soaring through the clouds and fighting in a terrible war. The world seemed to be choking in its revolve. I suddenly cared very deeply for everything that meant anything to me and at the same time I knew it was all worthless crap.

The feeling scared me. I didn't understand it. I probably didn't want to. I finally broke my eyes away from her and turned. I began running. Running as fast as I could to get as far as I could away from the figures. Away from Emily.

"Nate!" I was woken as someone practically yelled in my ear. I jumped, panting. I was drenched in a cold sweat. Kyle stood beside me. "Nate, it's time to go to school."

I gulped and swallowed. "Coming. Just gotta… grab stuff. An' go. Let's… let's get going then."

Today was going to be a long day.

**Hope this Chapter lived up to your expectations! Basically I'm spending most of my writing time between a book I hope to publish someday and my Romione Fic (It's going to be rated M so you can imagine how much fun it is to write!). **

**Any reviews are highly appreciated and make me feel really guilty if I haven't started the Chapter, so **_**please **_**review and I'll get back to you soon! :D**

**And now I get to write an intense snogging scene. :) **


	11. Chapter 10

Part 10

**Nathan's POV**

I had been right. Between the hour or two of restless sleep I managed to get, I was exhausted and irritated and confused. The teachers spoke but I seemed to be having trouble understanding the words. That had never been a problem for me before.

The class I was least looking forward to was third hour gym class. Gym had been annoying before and was going to be a nuisance now. Kevin and Leah had spent a particularly long lesson explaining my new physical strengths now. I basically couldn't run like I wanted to, couldn't jump like I wanted to, and had to act tired. Yay.

And, to make matters worse, Emily was in my class. I had a horrible feeling that my phasing would break the no-talk rule that had been my key to survival. Now I was exposed to all sorts of snide comments and aggravating taunts.

When I entered the gym, my heart nearly fell to my feet. They had large speakers rolled out in front of the changing rooms and a microphone attached. Since I was a Freshmen, I'd only heard rumors about this course. But they hadn't been rumors.

We would have to Ballroom Dance.

Festering with rage, I stalked into the changing room and nearly ripped my shirt in half. Luckily I stopped myself before it could go that far. I put on the bland, smelly clothes (not loving the super senses about now… yuck…) and went back outside. I pointedly looked away from the half of the gym I knew Emily would be on. Maybe if I didn't acknowledge her existence she would leave me alone.

The warm-up stretches went by too quickly. The gym teacher walked to the center of the floor with the microphone. "I've set you up in groups for Ballroom dancing," he said. "I'll tell you your partner and then we'll teach you how to dance if you don't know how." He cleared his throat and started listing boys and girls names. "David and Rebecca. Josh and Amy. Nathan and Emily."

Oh good God almighty, why? Why was everything going against me today?

I sighed in defeat, crossed my arms and stared at the floor. No. I was not going to walk over and Ballroom Dance with _Emily. _But I wasn't going to pout like a baby in the corner, either.

"Mongrel," a sharp voice spoke behind me. I didn't turn around. "Get over here. I'm not going to let _you _ruin my perfect grade."

I scowled and forced myself to turn. I looked anywhere but up at Emily. I was _not _going to let anyone think I was enjoying this. I mean, this was my best friend's sister, not beside the fact that she was as annoying as hell.

I found my feet very interesting at that precise moment. I walked forward so I was three feet away from her. I didn't dare move closer.

"Boys," the gym teacher instructed, "put your left hand on the girls back. Girls, put your left hand on the boys' shoulder. Hold hands with your free hand."

Oh, _why? _Why must they condemn us to this torcher? I bit my lip in aggravation and moved closer to Emily. I wrapped my left arm around and set it on the small of her back. Her right hand met my shoulder and held with a force that told me she was hating every second of this. That would make one thing we had in common.

"Boys, you will lead." He explained how we would move with our feet and had us practice a few times. I glared at my feet as they moved. When everyone seemed to have mastered this, he said, "And now put it to music. Remember to look at your partners."

Half a minute passed. Then, Emily said, "You heard him. _Look at your partner, _Fuller." Her voice wasn't as mean but not a tone I would define as anything close to nice.

I took a deep breath and looked up at Emily. My eyes came into contact with hers, and that's when things went crazy. I literally stumbled over my own feet, falling forward toward Emily. She yelped and jumped back, grumbling and cussing at me under her breath. I dug my fingers into the small of her back to steady myself, not just from my trip, but because suddenly she was the only thing that felt real. I didn't want to – no, I couldn't rely on my pack anymore. I couldn't rely on anyone or anything. She was the only thing that mattered.

And just like that, the person in my arms was no longer beast, but beauty. She was the world. My arm wrapped around her wasn't strange, but an embrace I wanted to deepen. I always wanted her safely in my arms where she would be protected from any kind of harm.

It took thirty seconds for my brain to process all this information and then realize what had happened. I absolutely hated myself with a deep, profound hate. Why, oh why? Why Emily? For Pete's sake, she was my best friend's sister! Not cool… not cool at all. He was going to kill me if Emily didn't first.

Oh God… what was I going to do about Emily? I looked thoroughly into her green eyes, wondering how I'd ever hated her. I fought the intense desire to tell her how sorry I was for ever fighting with her or arguing or telling her to go away. She could keep me awake or annoy me all she liked.

Her lashes fluttered in confusion as she looked at me. "Mutt," she hissed under her breath, "what's wrong with you? You look like you're going to faint."

"I'm fine," I said in the meanest way I could manage, which made me sound like a pouting three-year-old. Could I embarrass myself anymore?

After that, I didn't break eye contact with Emily. I think she found that just as unnerving as the old part of me I refused to let go of did. I mean, I watched her so I probably looked… well, creepy. But I was having trouble tearing my eyes away from her.

When the teachers told us we could go and change, I didn't hesitate to let go of her and sprint (humanly) for the changing rooms, though every step I took away from her seemed to rip off a bit of my soul.

The day after that was even worse. It wasn't only the fact that I couldn't pay attention, but now my mind was on one sole thought process. Emily. And my mind kept replaying the same things over and over, like how her hand had felt resting upon my shoulder or how it had felt to hold the small of her back.

Last hour, I was almost free. I was literally ten minutes away from freedom, ten minutes from consulting my pack mates about this dilemma, when the teacher called on me for an answer. Naturally, I accidently said the first thing that was on my mind. "Talk to wolf pack!" I yelped at my AP World History teacher.

The teacher cocked his brow. "Er… Well, Mr. Fuller, I do _not _believe that Ancient Egypt's Geography was useful because they could _talk to the wolf pack."_ His eyes narrowed. "If you were paying attention, you would've taken notes on this not ten minutes ago. Now, tell us, why was Ancient Egypt's Geography put toward their advantage?"

I blinked at him, trying to process a single thought.

"I'm sure the entire class wouldn't mind waiting as long as it takes you to find the answer."

I felt myself going red. "Well… Egypt was somewhere near the Black Sea so it could trade with – er – England? And maybe it had access to China. And it had fertile land so they were strong enough to defeat the French in the War of 1812."

The teacher looked as if I'd just given him sour milk. "That… that was truly… painful to listen to," he groaned and rubbed his ears. "For this… this butchering, yes, this intentional butchering and disrespect for the history of the world, I believe I'll be seeing you here tomorrow for after school detention." He rubbed his hand over his forehead. "Egypt was not even remotely close to the Black Sea, but was right below the Mediterranean which connected to the Nile, allowing easy access to sea trade. They didn't trade with England or China as much as they did Greece or Italy or Jerusalem. Their Geography was that of deserts, mountains, and large bodies of water, making them more cut-off from the world then – oh, say… - Mesopotamia was. And… no. The War of 1812 was between the United States and Britain, not Egypt and France."

I half listened sulkily, not caring enough to truly listen. Great, now I had detention.

The first thing I did after being released was run to where Kyle's locker was. "Kyle!" I panted as soon as I got there. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah?" Kyle asked without looking up.

"Tell your parents that I've had a situation and I won't be coming back to their house for a very long while… can you do that?"

Kyle seemed confused but nodded. "I guess I can. See you around, Nathan."

**Emily's POV**

"So Wolfy has had a _situation,_" I breathed as I glared out the car window. Kyle was talking to Mom and Dad about the mysterious 'Nathan Situation'. I honestly couldn't care less about what was ruffling his fur. Kyle's little friends had always been a pain in the ass. Coming over at random and getting in my way. I didn't have friends over to annoy him, he should do the same for me.

But there was something else about Nathan… something that made me want to hate him (because he's my brother's friend) and talk to him at the same time. Charismatic wasn't quite the word I was looking for, but that's what he was.

Ever since I learned about werewolves and vampires, I'd done a little research on my own by reading Mom's book. One particular article that had disturbed me had been about this process called imprinting.

Maybe it was just the word or maybe it was something more; it just freaked me out. It sounded like whoever the werewolf imprinted on became, well, became property of the werewolf. The werewolf had stuck his claim and the imprintee had no real choice to choose the werewolf or not.

At least, that was how I had interpreted it.

I shuddered to think of how many more werewolves still had chances at phasing and about how the Cullen's were going to be around for many more years. By the time they left this place would practically be to the dogs.

**Boy it's been awhile. XP**

**So I had severe writers block at the end. Yeah… sorry if it was a little short and that would be the reason. FYI: that's what my mom told me here view on imprinting was. I tried to explain how not 'controlling' it was, but she didn't seem to get it… so all thanks to my mom. :D**

**I've now updated two stories in one night. Yay! PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY MOST OF THE TIME. Anyway, see you next time! **

_**(And if you think the plot is messed up enough… just keep reading. Eventually the title is going to become clear… within the next couple chapters I suspect. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA coughcoughchokechokewritesdies) **_


End file.
